Slow Grinds with Great Skill
by SummaPrime
Summary: Takes place after Book Three: Change
1. He Was Feeling IT

"Tell me what you love about me" Bolin requests.

"I love your cute little button nose. I love little curly hair that sticks out of your head." Opal lists.

"It demonstrates my individuality. _Opal laughs._ Anything else you like?"

"Mmm. I like your sexy green eyes."

"Anything else that's sexy?"

Bolin takes unbuckles his waist-belt. Bolin takes off his jacket-shirt. Opal blushes. "I like. I like. You know what I like." Opal smiles. On his hand and knees, Bolin gets on the bed and directly above Opal. She runs her hands down Bolin's back. She reaches where his back arches. Opal slides her hands into Bolin's pants and grabs a handful of what she likes most. Bolin closed in the space between them. He spreads his legs wider over Opal and lowers himself to kiss her. Opal on her bed. Bolin on top of Opal. Kindhearted kisses shared between the two. Gentle pecks at a time. This is where Bolin wanted to be in the conversation for his hips started squirming. Bolin's pelvis with direct contact to Opal's. Opal was liking this as well. Cherishing what her small hands could grasp of Bolin. She liked that muscular, rubber-feel Bolin's bottom had. She just couldn't get all of it in her hands. Lips fondling lips. Bolin releases his tongue and Opal loses hers. Opal tastes a little sweet. Bolin tastes a little salty. The sensitivity of it all kind of tickles Opal. Bolin softly kisses her on the jawline. Opal starts to feels a hum. Bolin softly kisses her on her neck. Opal feels a pressure building within. Bolin softly kisses her on her collarbone and Opal's hips jolt. Bolin kisses her on her collarbone and again Opal's waist twitches. Bolin smirks because he's found it. Bolin goes closer to where her collarbone meet her neck and stalls. Opal can feel his breath right over that spot. She feels a stress between her hips. His hips are writhing over hers. Her hips are grinding against his. That when Bolin went for the kill. Bolin offers an abrasive kiss. Opal could feel Bolin's teeth graze her skin. She gasps. Her body was inhaling a load of air until Bolin sunk his teeth in. To which Opal let out a nice squeal and dug her nails deep into Bolin's taut end. Bolin let out a satisfied groan. Opal was definitely feeling **it**. Bolin was trying to feel **it**.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Opal! Bolin! It's time for dinner!" Wing shouted from the other side of the door. Bolin and Opal ignore Wing. Bolin carefully places his left hand on Opal's left breast and searches for her mellow lips again.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Bolin! Opal! It is dinner time!" Wei shouted from the other side of the door. Bolin and Opal are slightly sidetracked but recover course quickly. Opal starts sliding her hands around. Moving them around to the other side, she feels him. She feels him hard.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh my! Is there a triplet?!" Bolin grunts.

"Bolin! Quit fooling around with my sister and bring her to the dining room!" Huan cynically commands. The moment has passed. This time the interruption was successful in stopping Bolin and Opal. Especially Huan's bald-faced way of saying it. Bolin gets off of Opal, picks up his belt and shirt from the floor and get redressed.

"Hey. Why don't you wear this for dinner tonight?" Opal pulls out an outfit from her closet. It was a pair of baggy bottoms much like the ones who already owned however these were a light yellow-green. A bright green, sleeveless gown and a dark green outer gown to over the first gown. Finally a reflective, metallic band to be placed around the neckline. It was the style of the Metal Clan. Bolin was quickly outfitted. Opal closed in to place the metallic band around him.

"I am really happy you came this weekend." Opal expresses

"Are you kidding? After I heard you were going to get three days off airbending training, I had to come!" Bolin mutually expresses

"It's a shame it went by so fast."

"What time are they coming tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning."

Bolin looked in the mirror and says, "I don't about you Opal but I think I should be a Zaofu fashion model because I am killing it in this dress!"

"It is not a dress! It is part of the enlightenment ensemble."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"What!" An infuriated Opal shouted. She stomped up to the door and swung it wide open. It was Baatar Jr.

"Woah. Calm down sis. I just wanted to walk you to the dining room and I wanted to tell you that Kuvira will be joining us." Bataar Jr. says that with Kuvira to his right. Opal looks at Bataar's face then looks at Bolin's then looks at Bataar's face.

"It's okay Opal. I will just walk Kuvira into the dining room" Bolin says. Everyone smiles.

"Wow Bolin. You're looking rather spiffy." Baatar Jr. says.

"Thank you! I picked it out myself!" Bolin lies causing Opal to turn around and give Bolin a hard glare.

They enter the dining room. Where everyone is seated waiting for the guest of honor, Opal. Baatar Sr. and Su at the head of the table. The twins, Wing and Wei, on the left side. Huan on the right side. There was a seat next to the twins for Kuvira. Two seats next to Huan for Bolin and Opal and a seat at the other head of the table for Baatar Jr. Everyone sits down and Su stands up.

"I just want to say, I am really happy we got to have this weekend together. The whole family has been together for a while now and I love you all. I am also grateful for Bolin and especially Kuvira. Kuvira has been doing an exceptional job leading Zaofu in my absence." Su speaks.

"I just want to say thank you to Su for bringing me with her from Republic City so I can also spend this time Opal." Bolin smiles at Opal bringing her face to redden.

"How were things in Republic City?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"The Council of Nations asked me to restore order to the Earth Kingdom, in the wake of the Queen's death." Su reports.

"Why did you say?" Baatar Sr. asked

"I said no." Su answers.

"No?! Why? This is a great opportunity for you to share your progress to the rest of the world" Kuvira expresses.

"I am not interested in imposing my ideals onto the Earth people and I hate being away from my family and my city for so long." Su says.

"I have had everything here covered in your leave" Kuvira says.

"I know and you have done an excellent job. That is why I nominated you." Su says. Everyone stays quiet, with their eyes wide open. Baatar Jr.'s jaw dropped. "You will be coming with me and Bolin back to Republic City first thing tomorrow morning. After Opal is picked up."

"Congratulations baby!" Bataar Jr. praised. Huan made no effort to look happy.

Kuvira stood up and bowed and says to Su, "I will not disappoint you". Suyin's chef entered the dining room. He clapped his hands together. His shirt is rolled up and divulges the tattoos on his arms.

"Dinner is served!" Chef announced.

"Oh good!" Su exclaimed. Now entered the other cooks that worked for the Beifong household, serving each Beifong, Kuvira and Bolin. The Chef personally served Opal; for it was her farewell meal and he had made her a vegetable wrap. He placed the dish on her placemat. Chef moved in his arm around Opal's left where Bolin could see his arm closer.

"Ooh! What vegetable did you use this time?" Opal asked

"One of your favorites." Chef answered. Opal takes a bite into her raw vegetable wrap. She chews then swallows.

"Kale! Thank you Chef!" Opal says.

"I don't know how long you will be gone this time. I do not know what those monks feed you or if they feed you. I made you something I hoped you can savor for a while." Chef expresses. "Well dig in." Everyone listens to Chef's command. Everyone begins to enjoy the food. The twins raced to see who ate their food fastest. Huan robotically sipped on his soup. Kuvira and Bataar Jr. romantically looked in each other's eyes whilst they ate their food. Suyin and Baatar Sr. enjoyed their food as well.

"I meant to tell you. I am meeting with Varrick later this week." Baatar Sr. said to Su.

"Oh? What about?" Su responded

"He has seem to discover a new energy source within the spirit vines. It looks very interesting." Baatar Sr. concluded.

"I can't wait to see what you do with it." Su says.

"I like your arm tattoos Chef." Bolin says aloud.

"Thank you. They are from my previous life." Chef told.

"Remember I told you, the Avatar and my sister the last time you were all here. Chef here is a leading example that people can change." Everyone finished their meals.

"There has got to be good story behind those tattoo. What did you used to do? Me and Mako used to be thieves all before we found Probending." Bolin continued to ask Chef.

"He was a pirate!" The twins simultaneously answered.

"Wow that has to be a good story. Tell us!" Bolin gasped. Everyone was staring at the chef.

"I don't think now is the best time for that. It is late. A lot of us have a long day tomorrow. It is time for bed." Su instructs.

"Everyone go off to your rooms." Su says while waving her pointer finger. She probably had to say it again because no one was moving. The twins ran off quickly. Huan moved right behind them. Baatar Jr. stood up and pulled the seat out for his girlfriend. He held her by the hand as she stood up continued holding hand as they exited the dining room. Su saw this and made one more announcement, "Kuvira will be going to the guest room." Su didn't want Kuvira sleeping in the same room as her boyfriend. To which she also saw Bolin and Opal by the hand, and makes another stern announcement, "Bolin will be going to the twins' room." Suyin did not want any ambiguities. She wanted everyone to be clear of the rules in her house. Nevertheless, Bolin still walked Opal to her room. They shared a small number of intimate kisses. Opal nodded her head to the right. Opal nodded her head in the direction of her room door. It was kind of a permissive nod, or an inviting nod, or both. Opal wanted to finish what they had started earlier. Bolin was getting the hints Opal was giving. "I don't think we should." Bolin says disappointing Opal. "I just don't want to try with your mom skulking around, waiting to kill me." Opal understood. They shared one more kissed and separated. Opal went into her room. Bolin headed in the direction of the twins' room. He had been staying in the twins' room all weekend. The Beifongs only had one guest room and Kuvira was staying in it. The twins had two beds in the room, one for each. For the time being, the twins slept on one and bed and Bolin on the other. It was not strange anymore. The twins had gotten used to Bolin's presence and vice versa. Bolin put his left hand on the door knob and opened the door to the room. "Errr" Wei yelled. "Arrg" Wing yelled. Bolin entered finding the twins wrestling on the floor.

"Oh wow you guys started without me?" Bolin asked.

"We weren't going to wait forever." Wei says.

"SO how was kissing my sister." Wing says. Both twins snickering.

"Oh you guys thought that was funny. I hope you guys keep laughing when I wrestle you guys into submission." Bolin replies.

This was a normal thing they had been doing right before bed. On the first day, the twins challenged him to a game of power disc. First Bolin lost to Wei, then he lost to Wing. The twins bragged on and on how they were better than him. On that first night Bolin couldn't take the boasting much longer. Bolin could have challenged them to a Probending game but it wouldn't have been the same without teams. Bolin had learned how to fight from his street days. He challenged them to a wrestling match. First to tap out loses. Every night it started the same. The twins would tease Bolin on his relationship with their sister. After they would tease, they would wrestle.

"Mmm I love you Bolin." Wei said in a high pitched voice portraying his sister Opal. Wei took off his footwear, socks and sleeveless shirt.

"Aww I love you too Opal." Wing said in a deep voice portraying Bolin. Wing too off his sleeveless shirt, shoes and socks.

"Okay. You guys asked for it." Bolin took his Zaofu styled gown. Bolin took off his shirt and remained only in his earthbending pants, which mimicked sweatpants. Dark green sweatpants. Bolin posed in an earthbending stance. "Who feels the pain first?" Wei moved forward into the circle they have designated for the ring. Bolin stared down his opponent. Wei stepped into his stance. As he moved his legs apart, Bolin could see Wei's maturing abs flex. Wei was ready and Bolin was ready to pin to the boy down. The boys charged at one another. Quickly Bolin had Wei in a headlock. Bolin pulled Wei down to the floor, crushing Wei's head between his swollen bicep. "Tap out!" Bolin commanded. Bolin would squeeze Wei's head closer to his chest, closer to his right pec. Bolin was on top of Wei. Wei taps out on Bolin's strong stomach. Bolin got up and off of Wei and waited for Wing. Bolin was getting heated. He was feeling **it**. Blood was rushing up and down Bolin's body. Wing entered the ring. Wing and Bolin locked bodies. Bolin wrapped his arms around Wing. Grabbed him. Bare torso to bare torso. Bolin turned Wing around and applied a full nelson. Bolin pushed Wing down to the floor. Wing fell face first. Bolin fell on top of Wing. Bolin had his arms wrapped around the younger boy's shoulders. The younger boy had his bubble butt cheeks stifling Bolin's newfound erection. Now Bolin felt **it**. "**It**" meaning horny. This is why he wrestled the boys. Bolin with no trouble wrestled the boys. They were three years younger than him. Bolin easily overpowered the boys but he pretended to struggle. The struggle allowed him to move his groin up and down without raising suspicion. It may sound a little pathetic but lately this was the only source of excitement he had for five months now. Five months since his last source left him. Since his last source dumped him.

Bolin continued the eliciting dry humping of Wing's lean ass. Wing kept wriggling, fighting his way out of the grapple hold. Bolin kept rocking his hips deeper into Wing. Grinding slowly. Bolin didn't want to do it this way. He truly wanted to feel this way with Opal. But the Twins' asses were so plump, so juicy, Bolin couldn't help but feel the way he did. The worst has happened. Wing tapped out. Bolin had to stop. Bolin didn't stopped. He could feel the skin of his shaft stroke his expanding muscle. There was something different about this time. Maybe it was because this was last opportunity. Maybe it was because Bolin finally met his boiling point, but this time he couldn't stop. His metal rod was strengthening all the way and you knew Bolin was hard because Wing says, "Bolin do you have a boner?" Bolin shocked. Wing had felt Bolin through the fabric of both their baggy pants. Bolin immediately jumped off of Wing. That is when Wei pointed at Bolin's boner and says, "Yep. That's a boner."

"Uh. I. Uh. Never. Don't-." Bolin Stammered. Bolin nervous.

"Relax Bolin. My brother and I know many ways to release the pressure." Wei said. Wei walked closer to Bolin and attempted to slip his left hand inside Bolin's pants.

"Whoa. I'm not gay Wei." Bolin backed up apprehensively.

"Who said anything about being gay? This is just pressure relief. My brother and I are homeschool and not many girls pass by the royal Beifong house. Wei and I have to release each other's pressures." Wing explained.

It might be because most of Bolin's blood was occupied by a different organ but that made sense to him. Bolin gave permission to Wei's left hand. Wei took a grip hold of Bolin's metal rod. Wei could feel it was stiff and thick. "Wing you want to help us out?" Wei asked. Wing got up from the floor and stood on his knees. Using his knees, he moved closer to Bolin and grabbed onto Bolin's waistband and delicately pulled the pants down. Wing could see that it wasn't just stiff and thick. The metal rod was also slightly curved upward and it was already leaking. From the veins, Wing knew he had no time to waste. Wing opened his mouth, with his tongue sticking out, and tried to engulf Bolin's solid member. Wing subsequently gagged and tried again. Wei would stroke the base with his left hand and fondle the sack with his right. Bolin had lasted 5 minutes at this point and felt life 5 years in paradise. Bolin was rubbing his hands on the shirtless boys. Right wide palm on Wei's narrow chest and one broad hand on Wing's skintight back. This was the best Bolin had felt since the shipwreck incident. Wei caressing Bolin's balls. Bolin raised his right hand, took hold of Wei's jaw and sent his tongue on an expedition inside Wei's mouth. Wing quickly jerking his head back and forth. Wing had rhythm but little skill. One can't blame Wing, he has little experience and Bolin was too filling. It was difficult for Wing to breath. Bolin was close and he knew it. His grip on Wei's jaw tightened. Bolin's left hand grasped the back of Wing's head.

That's it, Bolin squirted his entire load in Wing's mouth. Wing officially knew how Bolin tasted. Wing detached himself from Bolin. Everyone was sweating and catching their breath. Bolin pulled his pants back up and moved towards his bed.

"Where you going?" Wing asked. Bolin looked confuse.

"We are not done. Now that you got yours, we get ours." Wei finished.

Bolin was used to getting serviced. Bolin was not used to giving service. Wei grabbed Wing by the back of neck and they shared a fervent kiss. Wei could taste Bolin in Wing's mouth. The sight opened Bolin's mouth wide. The three mouths united. Bolin tasted Wing's tongue. Wei tasted Bolin's tongue. The twins pushed Bolin straight down. Bolin could easily overpower the twins, for now Bolin was easily overpowered by the twins. The brothers pulled down each other pants. Wei slid his length into Bolin's mouth first. Bolin was sloppy. It, technically, was his first time. Saliva was spilling out of Bolin mouth. Wei pulled out. Wing pushed in. Wei pushed in. Wing pulled out. Bolin couldn't keep control of them. Bolin was slobbering. They would slip inside and out. Bolin would get a wet dick slap in the face. Wei grabbed a hold of Wing's penis and Bolin's head. Wei kept everyone steady so he could fill the last empty space of Bolin's mouth with his dick. Bolin had both of them in custody. It was a lot for Bolin. He would gag and react by biting. "Ahh" The 14 year old, Wei yell. "Uhh" The bronzed twink, Wing moaned. Wei had his left hand on the side of Bolin's head. Wing had his right hand on the side of Bolin's head. With Bolin's head steady, Wei and Wing were lunging in and out of Bolin. In and out. Bolin gets a wet dick slap. Wing moans. In and out. Bolin bites. Wei yells. In and out. Wing pulled out. Wei stayed in. Wei ejaculated in Bolin's mouth with Wing spraying Bolin's face with scorching white juice. One more three way kiss. Everyone went to bed stress-free.


	2. Then Counterclockwise

_Three O' Clock in the Morning_

"All I want is a few hits of the Jolt" Mako said"

"Are you good for it?" Xing'Shi said

"Ye-yeah! I ju-just really need the hit." Mako stuttered.

"Alright. Show me the money first." Xing'Shi commanded.

"Here. Whatever 16 yuans can get me."

"You know I don't sell to snitches."

"Do I look like a snitch?"

"No… but you do look like a cop."

"A COP?! If I were a cop would I meet out in the middle of a back alley? Quit messing with me. Are you gonna hook me up of not." Mako desperately demanded. Xing'Shi took Mako's money.

"Tell Chief Beifong, 'Zolt says hi.'" Xing'Shi breathes a wall of fire out from his mouth before Mako could react. The flames dissipate. Mako sees Xing'Shi turn a left at the end of the alley. Mako chases after him. Mako radios his partner to meet him at the end of the alley. Hasook, his partner, arrives in a Satomobile.

"Hurry up!" Hasook shouts. Mako hops over the hood of the Satomobile, for the passenger side was on the other side. "I saw Xing'Shi get on a Satocycle."

"Look there he goes!" Mako yells. Hasook driving the Satomobile and begins chasing Xing'Shi. "This is Republic City police. Please pull over." Mako instructs over the megaphone. To which Xing'Shi responds by bursting a ray of lightning at the police officers. It was a lousy shot which Hasook is able to evade with ease. Mako pulls his head out of the Satomobile and is prepared to send a surge of fire to the criminal. As soon as he pulls his elbow back, getting ready to punch fire out of his fist, a tire ruptures. The Satomobile spins out of control. Mako and Hasook are stopped by a street lamp. Xing'Shi gets away.

"What happened!?" Mako asked. They both exit the crashed vehicle.

"The tire busted" Hasook discovers. Mako shouts in anguish.

"Let's just go back to the police station. We will have to think of a new plan then." Mako says.

Mako had been working on this case since they put Zaheer away. The Chief of police, Lin Beifong, had placed Mako as head detective on the case. Lin Beifong also assigned Hasook as his partner. Lin figured it would be a good mix seeing that Hasook and Mako had their history of teamwork. Hasook was the third member of the Fire Ferrets before he quit and was replaced by Korra. Mako and Hasook arrived at the police station. They headed straight to the Chief's office. Lin could see they had faces of misery on. Lin can tell they failed the mission.

"Alright guys let's just go ahead and discuss this in the conference room." Chief Beifong directs. The three of them head to the conference room. The room looked like a regular meeting room. There was a chalk board on the wall parallel to the entrance. The rectangular table situated inside could seat 8 people. 3 people on each of the longer sides. 1 person on each end. Except there is no the chair on the side that face the chalk board. Lin sits in the chair first available to her, the head of the table. Mako and Hasook take the end seats on the opposite side.

"What happened with covert 'Operation Jolt'" Lin asks.

"Our prime suspect, Xing'Shi, showed up at our rendezvous point. Implied he had the Jolt drug on him. Somehow my cover was blown. He made me for a police officer then he started running." Mako reports.

"I don't understand. You had met with Xing'Shi before and he hadn't said anything about you being an officer." Beifong asks.

"I know! Someone must have tipped him off." Mako exclaims.

"Do you think we have a dirty officer in the ranks?" Beifong asks.

"It's happened before. He also sent a message to you. He said 'tell Beifong Zolt says hi'" Mako delivers.

"Zolt? As in Lightning Bolt Zolt?" Beifong asks.

"I don't know?" Mako responds

"What happened after? Why do you guys look a mess?" Beifong asks.

"We chased after Xing'Shi in a high speed chase. The conductors tire spontaneously blew. We spun out of control and crashed-" Hasook explained.

"-Before letting him get away. Alright I think I have heard enough. This failure is a perfect medium for what I am about to say next. I have to leave right now to go see my sister in Zaofu. There will be an interim Chief in charge while I am gone."

"Shouldn't you tell the whole precinct? Mako asks.

"I will be back later tonight but in the meantime the interim Chief will be assisting you on the Jolt case. I will go get him right now." Beifong says and steps out the door. Mako sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. Mako did not want any help. Lin comes back. "General Iroh will be holding down the precinct in my absence and assist on the Jolt case."

"Thank you Chief Beifong. Please catch me up on the assignment." General Iroh says. Mako is opened eyed. Last time Mako saw Iroh was on Iroh's sinking ship. Mako thought Iroh had sunk with ship. Mako thought Iroh had died. Mako thought he was never going to see Iroh again. Iroh casually walked around to the seat to the right of Mako. Iroh sat down and shook Hasook hand across the table. Mako stared at Iroh with his mouth opened. "Hi Mako." Iroh said.

"Republic City was being pumped with a new drug, 'Jolt'. Jolt is a small yellow crystal. Jolt has the properties to expand the capabilities of a bender; but, if you are a nonbender, Jolt will kill you. An enhancement for some and a poison for others. Xing'Shi has been our person of interest from the start." As Chief Beifong is speaking, Iroh places his left hand on Mako's right knee. His right knee tickled. Iroh was looking at Chief Beifong while she spoke, "We have had the idea that Xing'Shi was the supplier and distributer." Iroh slid his left hand inward, feeling more of Mako's sensitive thigh. Mako's thigh was tingling. Neither gave any inclination of what was happening under the table. "Recent evidence has been guiding us to the revelation that Xing'Shi was not the top man." Iroh slid his hand deeper. "We have suspected that he wasn't our guy but now we are certain." Iroh has his hand on Mako's crotch. Mako was biting the inside of his cheek. "After something Xing'Shi said, our eyes now point to Lightning Bolt Zolt." Iroh start shifting his hand in and out. Mako began getting hard thus forcing him to close his eyes. "Lightning Bolt Zolt was the biggest crime boss of Republic City" Mako was stretching his pants fabric because his boner was trying to rip through. "Lightning Bolt Zolt was the leader of the Triple Threat Triad before losing his bending to Amon in the Equalist movement." Mako is fully erected and clenching his jaw. "That is all. I want a progress report by the time I come back from Zaofu." Chief Beifong finished.

Iroh wraps his finger around the head of Mako's penis and asks, "Does Zolt still have connections with the Triple Threat Triad?"

"That is for you and Mako and Hasook to find out. Mako open your eyes! I am leaving now." Chief Beifong leaves.

"You guys have been out all night. Hasook would you like to sleep in for a few hours and get a fresh start later." General Iroh suggest.

"Uhmmm. I don't know." Hasook says.

"…Uh…" Mako tries to speak. Iroh frees his tight grasp to let him speak.

"Can I go Mako?" Hasook asks.

"YES!" Mako belts out as if he was releasing built up pressure. Hasook, startled, gets up and from the table and walks out the door. Iroh gets up and closes the door behind him and locks it. Iroh turns his head and looks at Mako and says, "Let's get naked and fuck!"

Mako did not know how to process what was happening. After the ship sunk, the only place Mako had seen Iroh was in his dreams. Mako stood up and approached Iroh. In a zombie-like state, Mako did anything Iroh said. Mako met Iroh at the door and it was over. Mako's apprehensions vanished. Mako didn't stressed about where Iroh had been for over 5 months. Mako did not worry about how Iroh had survived. How Iroh had healed. Mako did not care where had been because Iroh was presently in his mouth. The way Iroh's tongue invaded Mako's mouth. Iroh is the kind of feeling that never stops being new. Mako only wanted to raise his white flag and submit the rest of his territory to the General. So he did. Mako raised his arms in submission. General Iroh was able to lift Mako's shirt over his head. Mako had no tank top on, like he usually does. Iroh has his hands right below the Mako's rib cages and his thumbs on Mako's tight abdomens. Iroh detaches from Mako's mouth and attaches onto Mako's neck. Mako lets go of a moan. Iroh sucks on Mako's stiff neck. Iroh kisses down the neck. Iroh kisses Mako's shoulder. Iroh pushes Mako on top of the conference table. Iroh rushes to take his shirt off and takes Mako's pants off. Iroh doesn't take his own pants off because he remembers he is not done tasting Mako. Iroh looks down on his prey. Mako's breathing is accelerated. Mako body is rising in temperature. Mako's peach skin is gaining a red tint to it and his long dick raises his boxers into a tent. Iroh pushes his waist in between Mako legs. Iroh pinned Mako's arms and shoved his face into Mako's trimmed armpit. Here Iroh could really taste Mako. Moist kisses on Mako's left armpit. Mako would gasp and twitch. Iroh would need to strengthen his hold to keep Mako stable. Iroh licked from beginning to end, from left to right, and travelled his tongue down to Mako's left nipple. Iroh was relentless in torturing Mako, acting careless in the way he teased Mako. The way Iroh kissed Mako's nipple. The way the tip of Iroh tongue circles Mako's nipple. The way Iroh's teeth grazed Mako's nipple and eventually bit Mako's nipple. "Ahhh!" Mako shouted. Iroh straightened up and pinched both of Mako's nipples with his hands. "AHHH!" Mako cried. Iroh ran his hands over Mako. Feeling is defined pecs. Feeling each one of Mako's 8 pack abs. Iroh went back to Mako's tongue. Iroh ran his hands under Mako, feeling each one of Mako's developed glutes. Mako could not take anymore. Mako crossed his legs around Iroh's waist. Wrapped his arms around Iroh's head, thrust his hips up and flipped the Iroh on his back. Now Mako was on top. Now Mako was in control.

Mako straddled Iroh. Mako ran his fingers through Iroh's thick brown hair and kissed Iroh lips then chin. Iroh's sexy chin. Mako kept descending down Iroh body. Kissing Iroh's broad chest. Iroh hummed every time Mako kissed a scar. Mako reached Iroh belly button. "Hmm." Iroh hummed. Mako got up from the table, undid Iroh's pants and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. The infamous anaconda whips out. It's flaccid and rigid at the same time. It is so inviting. Mako picks it up with his mouth and adjusts it into his throat with no help from his hands. Mako doesn't gag, doesn't cough, and doesn't lose control. Mako has his cheeks, mouth roof, and tongue all collectively compressed Iroh's penis. "Hmmm." Iroh hummed. Mako starting plunging his head up and down. Mako started fast, now began to slow down. Slowly from the base. Even slower to the tip. Mako pulled down his own boxers and juddered himself. Puckered lips kiss the head. Tip of the tongue sluggishly departing from the tip of the aperture. The sensitive meatus finally forced Iroh, "Graah!", to grunt loudly. It was time. Mako licked the underside of Iroh's anaconda. The penis was pulsating, it was searing, and precumming. Mako used the juice. Spread it around. Mako mounted Iroh and allowed Iroh to enter him. There was extra space. "Ahhh!" Mako let out. "Ughh!" Iroh groaned. Mako's ass was choking Iroh's dick. Iroh on his back. Mako on his legs balancing himself with his hands on Iroh's thighs. Mako commenced springing. Raising his hips then dropping his bottom. Lifting then plummeting.

"Ahh!" Mako moaned.

"Ugh!" Iroh groaned.

"Ahhh!" Mako moaned.

"Ughh!" Iroh groaned.

"Ahhhh!" Mako moaned.

"Ughhh!" Iroh groaned.

Mako was bouncing his prick off of Iroh's firm stomach. It flopped until cum couldn't be contained any longer. Like a runaway hose, boiling cum sprayed everywhere. "AHH!" Mako climaxed. Iroh was not done. Mako had to keep going. Circling his waist around. First clockwise. Iroh began to sweat. Then counterclockwise. Iroh liked this more. Mako's hips were pivoting, round and round. Round and round. 12 o'clock. 11 o'clock. 10 o'clock. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 o'clock. Three o'clock. Iroh moaned. Two o'clock. Iroh sighed. One o'clock Iroh gasped. Time had run out. "Okay I'm ready. Get off!" Iroh commanded. The buildup was enough, "UGH!" Iroh peaked. A strong stream crossed the room and splatted against the door. Both gasping. Both out of breath. The walls, the table, and the door had white cream smeared all over them. They both turned their head around and noticed their mess and smiled. They smiled because it was evident that they had fun. It was time to clean up. Clean and catch up.

"Where have you been, Iroh?" Mako asked

"After the ship sank. The gravity of the ship pulled me down with it. Once Beifong's rescue party arrived, I had taken a great deal of water and was pronounced dead. The rescue team immediately transported me to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara, the master healer, was able to draw out the water in my lungs and assist me in my rehabilitation." Iroh told.

"Katara healed you?"

"It took me a while to recuperate. I even saw the first few sessions Katara started with Korra. After I was fully cured, I was delivered to the fire nation. Where my grandfather, Lord Zuko, said I had to aid Chief Beifong with the police force while she keep her attention with the Earth Kingdom." Iroh told.

"Why would Lord Zuko make you do detective work?"

"I was a spy before I became commander. Investigating is the first thing I know. Once I'm done with this case Chief Beifong and I will switch. I will return to being General and she to being Chief."

"Then let's get this case closed. Where would you start first Detective Iroh?"

"We need to start with the Triple Threat Triad. They should know something about their old boss."

"Let's go to the Triple Threat Triad headquarters."

"Where is that?"

"Just a few yards away from Central City Station."

"Let's go get Hasook."

_Seven o'clock in the morning_

Su finished preparing her things. Lin had arrived in Zaofu. Bolin grabbed his luggage. He looked over, the twins were still asleep. Bolin stepped out the bedroom and met Opal in the hallway. Opal wrapped her arms around Bolin. She gave him a morning kiss. Bolin kissed back. "Is Tenzin here too?" Bolin asked Opal. "No. I just wanted to make sure I got to say goodbye to you." Opal responds. Opal grabs one of Bolin's bags and assists him outside where Lin is waiting for them. They pass through the kitchen. Chef stops Bolin and tells him, "These tattoos are tags that let others know which crew I belonged to." Bolin observed the tattoos. Noticing the rectangular pattern with a horizontal line in the center. Chef lowered he sleeves, nodded towards Bolin and went back to the kitchen. Opal and Bolin continued outside. Baatar Sr., Baatar Jr., Su, Kuvira, and Lin were all waiting outside.

"Well look at all the happy couples." Lin said monotonously. "Everyone say your goodbyes." Once Lin said that a giant shade covered the area. It was an air bison descending down to the front of the palace.

"That must be Tenzin for Opal!" Su says. The air bison lands. Out comes Jinora but no Tenzin. "Where is Tenzin?" Su asked.

"My dad couldn't make it. So we are here to take Opal back." Jinora answered.

"We?" Bolin asks. That is when Bumi and Kai rises from the bison and steps in front of everyone.

"Hi Bolin." Kai says with a smile.

"Tenzin had to attend to some international matters. I came to chaperone these two lovebirds and it was a good thing too! While we were flying in the air we were ATTACKED by a fleet of cat owls and-" Bumi emphatically started before he was interrupted.

"Alright I'm glad you made it." Lin said tiresomely. Su looks at Lin for her rude interruption.

"Opal is inside." Su directs Bumi. Bumi and Jinora enter the palace.

"Okay! C'mon everyone! It is a long travel back to Republic City. Everyone aboard the airship!" Lin instructs. Baatar Sr. embraces Su. Baatar Jr. leans in for a kiss, to which Kuvira stops and offers him a handshake. Everyone moves inside the airship. They toss their luggage in the baggage compartment in the underbelly of ship..

"Wow. Spacious." Su said sarcastically. "You can tell it's not a Future Industries Airship."

"It will do just fine." Kuvira said. Lin starts the engine and begins flight. Kuvira, Lin and Su chat about their plans when they arrive in Republic City. Bolin moves into one of the two quarters the Police Airship had and rested. Bolin was still tired from last night. After a few hours, they arrived in Avatar Korra Park. Bolin is the first one to step out. When Lin released the latch of the baggage compartment, all the bags flew out. All the bags and a 14 year old boy.

"Kai?!" Bolin called out.


	3. He Will Have to Earn It

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Bolin asked as the teenager rolled out the baggage compartment with the rest of the luggage. Lin, Su, and Kuvira stepped out of the Police Airship and saw the mess on the grass. Lin was tapping her foot. Kai was abruptly awoken with the opening of the baggage compartment. He was still groggy. Moaning and groaning Kai regains his composure and posture.

"Kai what are you doing here." Lin asked adamantly.

"Oh. Well I didn't really want go back to the Airbending training. I saw an opportunity and well..." Kai explained. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we will have to notify Tenzin." Su said

"We won't be departing Republic City until Su and I can sort out the Earth Kingdom fall out. In the meantime he is your responsibility, Bolin." Lin orders

"Mine?" Bolin asks

"Yes. He will be staying with you until we are finished or Tenzin comes and picks him up." Lin finishes. Everyone gathers their personal items. Lin, Su, Kuvira reach a cab and go in their separate way.

"So Kai, you are still up to your same schemes? I thought I thought you were changing your ways." Bolin says disappointed.

"No. I really am changing! I just couldn't take it anymore. Opal got a break. I need one too!" Kai defends himself.

"I just need a break." Bolin unconvinced, starts lugging his bags in the direction Yue Bay. "I also did it for you." Kai mumbles. Bolin stops walking for a moment, pauses, then continues. Kai follows Bolin. They walk the entire distance on foot. No one talks the hour they travel. - When they arrive in Bolin's apartment, Bolin throws his bags in the middle of the living space. Bolin points in the direction of Mako's bedroom and says, "You can in Mako's room in the meantime." Mako is never home. Bolin figured it will be alright. Kai walks towards the bedroom slow paced with his head bowed. Bolin walks to his room and stops. Bolin turns around and heads for Mako's room. Bolin finds Kai on Mako's bed.

"Why do you think its YOU who gets to come back for me? I'm with Opal now and you're with Jinora. Let's just leave it that way. It's better that way. It's supposed to be that way! " Bolin says cathartically

"I know! I want Jinora... but I want you too." Kai tries to explain. Bolin nods his head. "Bolin I miss you." Kai gets off the bed. "Its been a long five months" Kai takes off his airbender outer-robe. Kai is standing shirtless, shoeless, only his baggy bottoms. "Jinora doesn't ever want to do something." Kai gets closer to Bolin. Bolin looks down to not look at Kai, but his body is paralyzed. Boljn can't move. "Bolin you're my first."Bolin clenches his cheeks. "Bolin you're my only." Kai is in Bolin's line of vision. Bolin can see Kai. Bolin can see Kai begging. Begging for it, and Bolin was going to make him earn it. "Get on your knees." Bolin commands. Kai did as Bolin said. Of course Kai was going to do whatever Bolin demanded and Bolin had demands. Bolin was angry for what Kai put him through. Kai pulled down Bolin's pants. Bolin did not want to open himself up to another guy. Once he did he was betrayed. Kai wrapped his hands around Bolin's rod. It wasn't hard as metal yet. Kai starts tugging and yanking. Bolin wasn't going to say it but he had missed Kai. The twins were good. The twins were great, but he still wanted Kai. Bolin wasn't ever going to say no to Kai. He couldn't, but he was still going to make Kai work for it. He will have to earn it. Bolin was hard as metal. Bolin grabbed the back of Kai's head with both his hands and thrusted his hips in and out.

Bolin picks up Kai by his hair, pushes his bottoms down, Kai lets them fall by swinging his own hips. Bolin grabs two handfuls of Kai sweet butt, lifts Kai, and Kai wraps his legs around Bolin's waist. Bolin runs with Kai and throws himself on Mako's bed. They bounce on the bed, Kai giggles. Bolin tilts Kai head upward and kisses Kai's jawline, Bolin kisses Kai's sternum, and Bolin kisses pelvic bone. Bolin is ready to swallow Kai whole, but stops. There is no motion just heavy breathing. "Bolin why did you stop?" Kai asks. Bolin doesn't answer. "Bolin. Are you hesitating?" Kai worries. "I'm not hesistating... I just don't want to rush." Bolin assures. Bolin starts over. Bolin gives Kai's lips a tender kiss. Bolin softly kisses Kai's right shoulder. Bolin kisses Kai's under arm. Kai's tricep reflexes causing Kai's bicep to flex. Bolin consumes Kai's bicep. Pressed his tongue against the muscle and his opened lips closed as they ran across the saline skin. Bolin took hold of Kai's erection. Bolin glided his tongue along the muscle definition and kissed his forearm. A light peck in Kai's right palm and a nibble on Kai's long middle finger. A nibble that converted into a slurp of Kai's skinny, extended middle finger. Kai's extremity was extremely pleasant. Bolin travelled south. Bolin drip saliva on Kai's right nipple and Bolin cleaned up with tongue, swiveling around Kai's hazelnut areola. Bolin's own was pulsating and needed attention. Bolin grabs his and Kai's in the grip of his wide hand. Clutched, Bolin strokes both concurrently. "ahhhHHH!" Kai has to squeal. The way Bolin's under skin grinded against his own under skin forced him to squeal. Kai had surrendered his body, leaving his legs wide open and tilting his head all the way back. Kai swallowed his saliva causing his Adams apple to bob. Bolin moved in to smooch Kai's projecting Adams apple. Bolin hummed. The hum passed across Bolin's body and Kai's penis absorbed the vibrations. It was too much. Kai mandatorily freed his cum. He shot north, right onto Bolin's chest and some ricocheted right under Bolin's chin.

"I am so sorry Bolin. I couldn't help it. I had not done anything with Jinora to relieve any stressed. Once I relaxed myself to you it got me suddenly-." Kai started explaining. Bolin wiped away Kai's fluid.

"It's okay Kai." Bolin says.

"But it's not okay! Now we have to stop and you couldn't-."

"Woah! Who said anything about stopping?" Kai was confused. Kai was still pretty new at this. "We are just going at it again. You are going to have to climax again." Kai never thought of the possibility of another orgasm back to back. He always thought, One and done. Kai had one but Bolin was not done.

Bolin stepped back, pulled Kai to the edge of Mako's bed by his hips. Bolin stationed himself on his knees and got to work again. Kai feet on the floor and his body bend over backwards onto the bed. Bolin start slowly on Kai's feet. Picked up the right 9 ft. foot and drifted his nose vertically and slowly pecked the center. Bolin peck the longest toe, the toe next to the big toe, and gave light bite. He placed the foot down and offered soft kisses up Kai's leg. Starting at Kai's right ankle. Bolin moved Kai's legs apart so he could reach for Kai's calf. Bolin reached for Kai's legpit gave it a little lick. Bolin pushed Kai's legs even further apart and gave Kai's knee a tickle. From Kai's knee to the inner most sensitive parts of Kai's thighs, Bolin pressed his lips. Bolin had gone as far as he could. Bolin's face was next to it. Kai could feel Bolin's breathing in his delicate area. Kai was hard again and he was harder than before. Bolin breathed out. "Bolin you are torturing me." Kai said in agony. Bolin kissed where the thigh meets the pelvis. Bolin kissed where the base of Kai's hard on. Bolin kissed Kai constricted sack. Kai was convulsing. Kai's waist would pick up. Kai in reaction attempted to close his legs. Bolin put a stop to the knees that tried to crush his head. Bolin then pushes them apart fast and wide. The sudden stretch causes Kai to shout. Bolin moves in, gobbles in Kai. Bolin shuts his lips tight. Bolin swallows his saliva and compresses his cheeks inward. Bolin envelops it with his tongue and holds the dick steady. Bolin swallows his saliva again, compressing his cheeks furthers. Kai could Bolin's gums, cheeks, tongue. All of the flesh inside Bolin's mouth. Bolin had a close-fitting grasp on the whole thing. Bolin gradually pulled on Kai. Pulling his head back and taking Kai with him. Kai tried closing his legs again and Bolin pushed them back wider and harder. Kai tried to push Bolin's head but his arms were too weak. Kai would move his head east and his chest west. Kai was tugging on all the sheets. Kai was wringing his abdomen, squeezing lust from his pores. Bolin sucked powerfully. Bolin loosened his hold and elegantly flowed his lips in and out. Kai could stop biting his lip and catch his breath. Bolin was caressing Kai with just his lips that was a least until Bolin did it again. Bolin moves in and gorges down Kai. The tip of Kai's penis could feel the innermost parts of Bolin's mouth. Kai began to shake out of control. That is when Bolin decided to stabilize Kai by seizing Kai's penis with his teeth. Kai lets out a piercing whimper. Kai whimpered shriller than a puppy that misses his master. Kai is held in place. Bolin pulls on Kai with his constricting hold. Bolin pulls and pulls and pulled until Kai's skin gave no more. Kai was breathless. He wasn't just breathless, he also was not taking breath. Breathless and almost lifeless. Bolin lets go of his constrictor hold. Kai GASPED for air. It almost seemed as if he died and came back, as if he went to heaven and returned. Bolin went back in. He bobbed his head fast, faster, and then fastest. He got off of Kai and jerked him off erratically. Bouncing Kai's cock against his lips, he sucked on Kai again. Kai cups his balls. Bolin's head moving forward and backward. Splat. Kai shoots out again. It was Kai's unfathomed second climax. Bolin wiped away all the essences from his mouth. "Alright Kai. It is your turn."

_At Varrick Auto Repair_

"So your regular _means of transportation_ blew a tire." Iroh asks

"Yeah. At the worst time too." Mako answers. The mechanic that replaced the tire on the Police Satomobile comes out to Iroh and Mako.

"Yeap. Your tire here was jacked up. Someone surely was a-trying to keep ya from moving" The Mechanic says.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked the mechanic.

"I mean yo hole here wasn't no accident. Someone through sum sort of shard at the tire and then kaboom." The mechanic explains.

"What kind of shard?" Iroh asks.

"I err reckon I don't know. I err tried lookin' for it, but I could not find it." The mechanic says.

"Hmm, I guess Xing'Shi had someone posted to take out the tire, if and when, we chased him." Mako thinks.

Iroh and Mako take the repaired car from the mechanic and drive up to collect Hasook. Hasook climbs into the backseat. The three of them move to find the Triple Threat Triad. Mako is driving. Mako is driving downtown, towards the Central City Station. The Triple Threat Triad has the mildly known center of operations, downtown. They drive in through the Station. They pass the Station, drive one street over and pulls up in front of a restaurant. The Triple Threats uses the restaurant as a front to their "under-the-table" business, as well as another source of income. Mako stations the Satomobile in front of the Triple Threat Triad headquarters. The three detectives entered and Skoochy welcomed them at the door. Skoochy is a street orphan who makes his living by running errands for the Triple Threats. "How can I help you?" Skoochy asks. "You can help me anytime you want." General Iroh responds. Hasook, confused, gave Iroh an estranged look. "We are here to see Viper." Mako tells Skoochy. "Mr. Viper doesn't see anyone without an appointment." Skoochy responds. Iroh and Mako take out their Detective badges. Skoochy, surprised and startled, steps away and allows Shady Shin to attend the detectives.

"How can I help you fine officers? Would you like to reserve a booth or table?" Shady Shin inquires.

"Where's Viper, Shin?" Mako asks.

"He's away on business. How can I help you?"

"Yeah. Where can we find Viper?"

"I told you he is occupied."

"Occupied with what? Packaging and distributing _Jolt_?" General Iroh asked

"Jolt? Don't tell me you're here investigating that?!" Shady Shin responds. "Viper! Get out here! They aren't looking for us!" Two-Toed Ping walks out of a nearby hallway and joins everyone.

"Shinny, Viper really isn't here!" Two-Toed Ping informs.

"Oh well look at that! I wasn't even lying." Shady Shin adds on. "Either way, Viper is not the man you are looking for. We don't sell that Jolt junk."

"Yeah. Either you're a good bender or you're not. You don't need no pill to help you out." Comments Two-Toed Ping.

"If you're not a bender, Jolt kills you. Where is Zolt?" General Iroh adds.

"Zolt?! Why would we know where Zolt is?" Shady Shin asks.

"Because he used to be affiliated with the Triple Threats." Mako responds.

"That's right, 'Used to', and if you are so obsessed with people who used to be affiliated with the Triple Threat Triad, you should conduct a deeper investigation on the White Falls Wolfbats." Two-Toed Ping points out. "The Triple Threats and The Wolfbats had a falling out after Lightning Bolt Zolt, well, uh, lost his Lightning Bolt."

"Tahno." Mako says.

"That's right Tahno and his scum bag friends." Shady Shin says.

"What kind of business did the Wolfbats and Zolt used to conduct." Iroh asks.

"Zolt used to wager on the Probending tournament matches." Shady Shin answers. The detectives leave the restaurant. The detectives receive the new lead. They head for the Probending Arena. Mako behind the wheel. The team head in the direction of Yue Bay. The bright light from the Arena were visible as soon as they neared the pier. Mako parks the car and everyone makes their way to side entrance of the arena. The side entrance leads to the Probending Gymnasium. Toza's gym. Toza's gym is a place where Probender can practice their craft and train for upcoming matches and events. Lately the gym has been used by the White Falls Wolfbats to teach and instruct new and upcoming talent. Mako and Iroh are just about to enter through the side door, when Iroh thinks he sees someone around the corner of the building. He doesn't speak up about the person but suggest someone should wait outside. In the event that someone try to escape, one of them would be outside to stop them. Everyone agreed on the plan and Hasook nominated himself to be the lookout. Iroh and Mako enter the gym. They look around and there are a number of children and teenagers punching sandbags, jumping rope, and doing push-ups. Ming, a member of the Wolfbats, greets the detectives at the door.

"Are we joining the gym today?" Ming asks.

"Joining the gym? It's me, Ming." Mako says.

"Yes and who are you?" Ming asks.

"Mako, Of the Fire Ferrets. We have played against you plenty of times." Mako says.

"Sorry, I don't recall." Ming replies.

"We are looking for Tahno." Iroh says

"Alright then." Ming says. He turns around and makes his way to get Tahno.

"I can't believe Ming doesn't remember me." Mako grunts to Iroh.

"Calm down." Iroh says.

"We were arch rivals." Mako says angrily.

"I like you when you're heated." Iroh says.

"If Hasook would have heard that, he would have punched Ming in the face." Mako says frustrated. "Why did you just place hand on my ass?" Mako asks Iroh.

"Because I like what's happening." Iroh answers.

"Can you stop there are a bunch of kids here." Mako commands Iroh as Tahno starts approaching the two. Tahno getting closer wearing a tight white button-up shirt. A shirt with black buttons. His black hair swinging down his pale face. His black tight pants getting closer.

"Hey Mako." Tahno says with a wink.

"See! Tahno remembers me." Mako says with excitement.

"How can I help you officers?" Tahno asks.

"We are on an investigation and our leads have lead us to you, Mr. Tahno. Can you tell us anything about a man by the name of 'Lightning Bolt Zolt'?" Iroh investigates.

"Zolt? Wow. I haven't heard that name in a while. Ever since the Equalist revolution, he kind of fell off the map. I don't what I would be able to help with." Tahno says.

"Anything you know might be helpful." Mako says.

"That is fine and all and I want to help but I am going to need some convincing." Tahno says.

"Why do you need convincing?" Mako asks.

"Because this is a small town. Any information I give will make a full circle back to us. The Wolfbats and I have been walking the right path for some time now. I need to make sure I am preemptively rewarded before I take risks." Tahno says with a grin on his face. Tahno squeezes between Iroh and Mako and guides them to a room in the back. His arms across their backs.

"Alright what do you want?" Iroh asks. Iroh runs his hands down Tahno's back. "I've got a lot to offer." Iroh teases. Tahno raises his right eyebrow.

"It looks like we are thinking alike." Tahno says. Tahno slides his arms down their backs.

"I told you to stop grabbing my ass." Mako commands General Iroh.

"It's not me this time." Iroh replies

**A/N**

So I know I have been out of it for a while.

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT**

If you read the whole chapter you can tell where things are headed for Tahno. I am having a huge writers' block on how to put that together. There is a poll up on my profile page and I need everyone to vote! I also am inviting any readers with suggestion to PM me. Thank You.

You guys are awesome!


	4. Every Nook, Every Niche, Every Cranny

Kai had his eyes closed. Kai was tired. He was catching his breath. He was wiping away the sweat from his forehead. He was lying flat, on his back, with his arms spread out. His chest, expanding and contracting. His legs over the foot of the bed and his feet on the floor. Kai's schlong dangling towards his side. Kai's stomach toning, constricting and loosening with each winded breath. His stringent skin showing all his growing muscles. From his tan calves to his round shoulders. From his thirst quenching thighs to his caramel nipples. Kai looked finished. Kai had experienced back-to-back climax, for the first time. He didn't know such a phenomenon existed and now his body personally went through the revelation. Kai feels Bolin's lips beneath his gonads. Kai opens his eyes, lifts his head up and looks down. Bolin's head is rising like the sun over the horizon. Bolin with a huge grin on his face, for the anticipation excites him. He had yet to earn his. Kai now has a smirk on his face because he was now going to give it up to Bolin.

"It's time." Bolin seductively says. Bolin emerged and pushed Kai upward with his waist. Bolin snuggled his cock in the warmth of Kai's buttocks. Bolin slowly leaned over and delivered a kiss. Bolin reached Kai's lips with his own. They would share one kiss then two, then three, then four. Kai's legs around Bolin's waist. Bolin curling Kai's body a little. They were light kisses. Just lips. Kai's bottom lip would be in between Bolin's lips. Bolin would sandwich Kai's lower lip and then pull a bit. Bolin had his left arms feeling Kai's body. Sliding his left hand up Kai's legs, while supporting himself with his right elbow. Bolin continued with more the subtle kisses, five kisses, six kisses, and then seven. Kai was feeling the tickling emotion on his lips. Kai attempted to passage his tongue into Bolin. Kai's attempt is successful. Bolin allows access and can taste the foreign tongue. The taste of the flavor, only this flavor, is what turns the fun-loving, friendly Bolin into the sex-starved, slave he has come to be. When Bolin make the switch, Only Kai can tell and Kai knows Bolin is ready now.

Kai pushes his abdomen through Bolin and flips him over. Kai climbs on top of Bolin. "Now it's time." Kai seductively rebuts. Kai inclines over and rams his mouth onto Bolin's mouth. The temperature of the room was rising. Kai wanted some of Bolin's tongue. Kai swished and swirled inside Bolin's mouth. Kai wanted some of Bolin's neck. Kai providing violent kisses under Bolin's perfect jawline. Kai dipped the tip of his tongue in Bolin's chin dimple and ran his tongue through Bolin's shoulders. Kai wanted some of Bolin's everything. Kai runs his upper lip down Bolin's right pec and sucks on his Bolin's right nipple. Kai, squeezing the life out of Bolin's left pectoral muscle, pinched Bolin's tight nipple with his teeth. "AHH!" Bolin shouted. The sudden pinch causes Bolin to shout and jolt his body up. Kai bounces on top of Bolin. Kai smiles. Kai backs himself on the bed. Kai looked at the thirsty earthbender. The sight of the craving movie star was good. It was good enough to flow blood back into Kai's flaccid muscle. Kai was now fully stimulated; again.

Kai wrapped his long fingers around Bolin's metal rod. Kai starts to tug on the skin. Stretching the membrane nice and slowly. Kai closed in on Bolin's legs and kissed his inner thighs. Bolin was sensitive there. Kai kept pulling. Kai licked the musk off Bolin's thigh continued to lick till he reach the musk from Bolin's stones. Kai stopped pulling on Bolin's skin and tried to cover Bolin's dick with his mouth but Bolin was too big. Bolin lets out a moan. Kai reaches his hands across Bolin's body. Feeling his pecs, his abs. Bolin closes his eyes as soon as Kai plunges his head. Bolin's circumference had taking up all of the space in Kai's mouth. Sucking, up and down in a contorting flow. Bolin lets out a groan and tilts his head back. Kai picks up the pace. Weaving his head in and out. His neck looked to bend and twist like a dragon in flight. Kai introduces his flexible tongue. The tip of the tongue to the tip of Bolin. Kai kneads the two tips. Bolin drops his hands and clutches a hands full of bed sheets. "Kai." Bolin exhales with his eyes closed tightly. Kai tastes Bolin. Moaning. Slurping. Groaning. Licking. Gasping. Gulping. Panting.

"I'm ready Kai." Bolin says. He opens his eyes and attempts to get up. Kai stops him, pushes him back down and says, "You just lay back and relax. I got this." Kai climbs on top of Bolin. Kai sets his tight bum above Bolin's erection and slowly descends; allowing Bolin to enter Kai. This process had to be done patiently and delicately because they could both feel it. Kai could feel the largest key trying to fit in the slightest lock. Bolin could feel the smallest shirt trying to fit on the fattest kid. "Ahhh. Ahh. Ah." In unison, the lovers would breathe spasmodically. Bolin sits up. It was in. Their lips were half an inch apart. They exchanged breathes as they looked into each other's eyes. They kissed faintly and sympathetically. Kai started rocking his hips. They kiss tenderly until Kai gets faster. The kisses become more passionate, breathier, and sloppier. Kai was grinding exuberantly. "Uhh. Uhh. Uhh." Kai moaned. Kai had his arms over Bolin's shoulders with his headed angled up crying towards the ceiling. Bolin kissing Kai's developing chest and wrapping his hands around Kai's raw bottom. Kai's penis flopping off of Bolin's dense abs. Bolin massaging Kai's fleshy ass. "Ahhh." Kai cried every time Bolin's cock struck Kai's inner sensitivity. Bounce. "Ahhh." Bounce. "Ahhh." Bounce. "Ahhh. Bo, I'm close." Kai cried. "So. Am. I." Bolin huffs. Bolin places his right hand on Kai's lower back and left hand on the back of Kai's neck and flips him over without ever exiting Kai. Kai laid on his back with his legs wide open and his hand rubbing his red tipped erection. Bolin picked up Kai's waist slightly to pound in a horizontal position.

"Ugh." Bolin grunted.

"Ahh." Kai wept.

"Ughh."

"Ahhh."

"Ughhh."

"Ahhhh."

Bolin did it. He released his substantial load. "UhhahhUhh." Bolin's sounded as he gushed inside Kai. Bolin did it. Bolin gained his but there was the matter of finishing Kai. Kai's tip was enflamed. Kai was tugging up and down. Bolin removes Kai's hands and takes control. When Bolin gets a hold, he gets to work. Bolin was yanking. Bolin was tugging. Bolin was pulling, wrenching, and jerking. "Bolin. Please. Help me. It hurts." Kai begged. Bolin shifted his right hand to Kai's shaft and inserted his left middle finger inside Kai. Bolin stroked Kai's prick and pressed the base of Kai's anus. Bolin applying pressure, using his own cum, in circles and slowly squeezing Kai; finally forcing Kai to an orgasm. His third, consecutive, release of the night. Kai oozed out his essence. Bolin milked the little he had left. Everyone is exhausted. Bolin just climbed over Kai and dropped all his weight on Kai. Their cocks colliding. They relaxed and closed their eyes.

This time it was a little bit different. They started having fun only a few months ago and then abruptly stopped. Now they have reunited and they wanted to experience every ounce of this moment. The comforted in the warmth of one another. Intimacy rising with sensual contact of their skin, their muscles, and their fat. Everything is touching when slumbering naked. No one in asleep. They are just resting. Kai needed his rest the most with the ride he just underwent.

"I can't believe I came three times." Kai uttered.

"Well we are good when we're together." Bolin undertones.

"Bo. You know you're the only one I have ever."

"You still take it like a champ."

Kai grins. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Am I the only one?"

"Well no."

"No?"

"Well there was Ginger. We slept together but she just tossed me away."

"Well there is Korra."

"Korra?!"

"Yeah but we only kissed."

"Okay. Who else?"

"Well there was Eska."

"Eska?"

"Yeah Korra's cousin. She was rather frightening, in and out the bed. Yeah but she was the one to teach the 'fingering in the hole' thing."

"So, have you only been with girls?"

"Well. There were those few times with Desna."

"Desna?"

"Yeah Eska's twin brother. Eska's twin brother and Eska."

"Twins. Wow."

"And most recently there was the Beifong twins."

"You mean Wing and Wei?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I didn't know think they would be open to your rod."

"I guess they made an exception when I was stayed in their room."

"You have been with a lot of people big bro."

"Not… Really...

_At the Probending Arena_

Tahno guided the two detectives into a room in the back. Tahno turns into a small hallway and the trio enter a sizeable porcelain room. Ceramic tiles over the floors and the walls. Over to the left of the room they see benches. A few benches 2 feet high and 6 feet long. A number of lockers on two walls adjacently laced. The lockers ran full length, across the entry wall. Lockers, large enough to fit an athletic uniform. A shower space parallel to the entrance of the room. Several showerheads lined horizontally, set 9 feet high. Just an open space. No blinders, no separators, no privacy. To the right, on the wall, a wide full length mirror. A mirror that covers the whole wall. To the far right of the room were the various stalls. Each green stall with a toilet. It was a changing room or a locker room. This locker room was for this section of Toza's gym. Only for the Probending students. Only for Probending boys. It was place for them change out of their clothes and into their gear. Their padding, compression bodysuits, and jockstraps. However, no one was in the room right now and no one was going to use the room for some time.

"Tahno, what are we doing in here?" General Iroh II asks.

"Here's where we make our trade." Tahno states.

"What are we trading?" General Iroh II asks.

"Information for services." Tahno says seductively. "Mako, as you know, the Wolfbats and I would work for Zolt. He would use us as a ploy in his gambling operations." The detectives look intrigued. "Well right after the Amon situation. Zolt and Viper entered a disagreement. That is when Viper took over the Triple Threats and we never saw Zolt again." Tahno informs.

"Okay. Well. Where is Zolt now and how is he making Jolt?" Mako inquires.

"Now is when you provide your services." Tahno requests.

"Services?" General Iroh II grins.

"You didn't think that you were going to come in here smelling like sex and getting away with it. Service me if you want to know more about Zolt." Tahno reveals to Iroh.

"Is that why you have your hand pressed against my right ass cheek?" Mako asks. Tahno smiles.

"So which one of us do you want?" Iroh asks.

"This information is valuable. That is why I want both of you." Tahno enquires. Mako and Iroh's eyes open wide.

Tahno ran his provocative smirk across his face. His glossy black hair flowed down his and beside his eyes. He squinted his to eyes to seduce. Tahno grew closer to Mako's face and squeezed Mako's lower cheeks tighter the closer he became. Tahno closed into Mako. Pressing into Mako and steering Mako against the side of the mirror wall. Mako's breathings are heavier. Mako's eyes fixed on Tahno's approaching lips. Tahno's eyes fixed on Mako's eyes. Mako is between the wall and a hard body. Mako is getting enticed by the way Tahno is grinding his body in and out of him. Tahno is getting turned on by Mako getting turned on. Tahno placed his hands on Mako's sides. Mako breathes heavier. Tahno finally opens his lips, he licks them softly, but turns around, place his hands of on Iroh's face and pulls him in for an embracive kiss.

It was a rough and forceful kiss. Tahno drawing Iroh in- strong. Tahno being sandwiched by Iroh, by Mako. Tahno is thrusting his backside deep into Mako's crotch and hauling Iroh's waist deep into his own. Tahno was enjoying the foreplay and one could tell by the way he raised his head in the air. Sandwiched between the two fitted firebenders. For most it would be a challenge to handle two guys, but not for Tahno. Tahno was an athlete and this was his true sport. Tahno was pushing and pulling. Pulling Iroh in and pushing against Mako. Grinding his butt against Mako's bulge. Frotting his package against the General's crotch. Tahno was in full control. He lifts his chin revealing his vulnerable neck and Iroh swiftly sinks his teeth in. Mako's eyes feasting on the visual pulchritude. Mako had to have some to taste and begins working on the back of Tahno's neck. Mako uses his hands to outline Tahno's body. Every nook, every niche, every cranny. Mako grabs a hand full of Tahno chest and glides his hands south. Mako dips his hand in between the groin soup the other two shared. Iroh felt Mako's hands. Iroh grabs his two wrists and pins them against the wall behind them. Mako picks up his head and Iroh reaches over and earns himself an assertive kiss, thus squishing Tahno in the middle. Tahno released a moan. All his erogenous zones were pressed at the same time. Tahno was ready.

Tahno pushes Iroh back. He pushes the hair that falls down on his face, back. He cleaves Iroh uniform suit wide open. So you could see his open chest but nothing more. Tahno directs Iroh to the locker room benches. Iroh sits down and Tahno opens his legs out and takes a seat on the commander. Slithering their tongues at the same time as they disrobed. The older firebender freed the waterbender from his clothing. Ripping every black button from the white shirt. Once the Probending champion was uncovered, Iroh's lips began exploring Tahno's soft, pallid skin. The younger firebender came in from behind and started probing Tahno's tight and skinny back with kisses. From the sensitive shoulder blades to the sensual back dimples. Mako covered Tanho's back with light pecks and saliva. Mako takes off his shirt, for the heat was getting to him. Tahno climbs off Iroh's lap and takes off both of their pants. Shuffling and wiggling out of their bottom, Mako does the same. Tahno bends over and takes a mouthful of Iroh. Iroh sighed with relief. It seems that waterbenders mouths are better lubricated. Or maybe Tahno was just good with his tongue. "AHhh." Iroh exhaled. Tahno was guiding his head tenderly and effectively. Floating his tongue around Iroh's anaconda, but Tahno was quickly defocused when Mako began to enter him.

"UHhHhH." Tahno squealed. Tahno picked his head up as he was being probed. Mako was in. Tahno bowed his head. Flipping his hair back over his face. Mako started grinding in slowly. Tahno planted his feet firm and went back to attend Iroh. Iroh, balancing himself with one hand on the bench and his other hand caressing Tahno's head. Iroh had the best view. Or maybe Mako did, because Mako became eager. Mako ran his hands all over Tahno spotless back. Mako accelerated his pace. A flip switched in Mako. Mako is rarely in the dominant position. Controlling Tahno by his hips, Mako hauled Tahno ass and he hammered away into him. Tahno was moaning compliantly with each thrust. _Pound_ "Uhh." _Pound_ "Uhh." _Pound_ "Uhh." Tahno well-received the poundings. Iroh did not care that Tahno was moaning. He uses both of his hands to grab a secure hold of Tahno's head. He stands up and, with Tahno's body standing over the bench, he uses his anaconda to plug Tahno's mouth. Iroh begins face-fucking the fuck out of Tahno's face. Iroh in front and Mako in back. Iroh and Mako make eye contact. They raise their arms and interlock their fingers and lunge and plunge into Tahno.

Mako was close. He lets go of Iroh and strokes Tahno. Left hand on Tahno's left shoulder. Right hand fondling Tahno's appendage. Tahno wanted moan but Iroh's anaconda would not allow him, resulting in him choking and gagging. The sounds Tahno made thrilled Mako enough to grind even faster, stronger, and skillfully. Mako grunts onto Tahno. The pulsations cause Tahno to cream out onto the bench. "Ooh. Ahh" Tahno sounds. Tahno stands straight with the assumption that they were done. That the service was delivered. Iroh steps closer, stares into Tahno's eyes. Iroh takes hold of Tahno's cum covered cock and rubs their two heads together. Never breaking eye contact. Across the eyes a language was spoken and a message was sent. It did not matter that this was a trade, a deal, or a service. The message was, that no matter what, Iroh was still going to get his. Iroh with his other hand holds Tahno's head steady. Iroh ferociously kisses Tahno's lips and whispers, "let's clean you up." Mako kisses Tahno's neck and, _thwack_, slaps him on the ass.

They head for the showers. They turn on the showers. Low in pressure and tepid in temperature. All under the same shower head. Every tongue wandering every mouth. Iroh's string wide hand undergoing every nook and crevice of Tahno's body. Pushing the stream of water across Tahno's stretched chest. Iroh pushes Tahno's head down to his center of gravity. Tahno kisses Iroh's balls. He sucks on a nut. Tahno continues by outlining Iroh's right leg with kisses. In Iroh's desperation he pushes Mako down too. Mako start to work on Iroh. Iroh looks down sees his two worshippers. Mako looks up and finds the water crash over his magnificent frame. Tahno picks up his wet locks of hair and flips them back over his head. Tahno provides kisses to the back of Iroh's leg all the way to Iroh's brawny rear. Tahno opens the two glutes, he dips his tongue in and starts drawing water to drink. Iroh's limb moving deeper into Mako's face. Tahno mushing his face deeper into Iroh. "Hmm." Iroh whined with his left hand clenched to the back of Mako's head and his right hand clamped to Tahno's. Tahno dug his tongue in deep and licked all the way out to Iroh's spine. Iroh tunneled deep into Mako and Mako licked from the shaft to the tip. Tahno sending kisses up the vertebrae. Mako kissing the belly button, abdominals, and biting the plumpest parts of Iroh's nipples. Tahno sucking on Iroh's fleshy neck and Mako lightly pecking on Iroh's Adam's apple. "It is time." Iroh said. Iroh grabbed both by their respective dicks and dragged them in front of the mirror. "It is time for some ass" Iroh says. Mako agrees. Mako knew it was time to serve Iroh his ass but this time Mako had an ass of his own to breed. Mako slid his four finger into Tahno's clean and wet crack. Mako hostilely presses into Tahno. Tahno whips his head back and discharged his hips out and placed his palms against the mirror. Mako entered Tahno. Iroh entered Mako. Iroh grunting. Mako grunting louder. Taking it in and giving it out. Mako was in euphoria. A high level of exhilaration. Mako was ready and Iroh could see it in the reflection. He saw Tahno in agony and Mako in anxiety. This is what Iroh liked. So Iroh jets out a powerful burst. The kind the tremors across three people. Mako squirts into Tahno's white butt. Iroh collects his cum from Mako and with his sticky fingers strokes Tahno's cherry penis. Iroh chokes Tahno with his left hand and juices Tahno with his right hand. "Uh. Uhh. UHHH!" Tahno screamed until his was milked for the second time. Mako collapsed from the sight. This was a three way trade but everyone fought for the better deal.

"Tahno?" Mako panted.

"Did we comply?" Iroh grumbled.

"I will give any information. Any information at all. Anything you want." Tahno gasped for breath.


	5. Come On Right Here On This Table Now

It was dark. Night was falling. Everyone fixing their belts, jackets, overall uniforms. Tahno just realizing his shirt was ruined and could not be put back together. The Locker Roomies exit and leave through a back entrance. Where a Probender can enter the locker room directly from outside. The entrance is on the side of the building, in an alleyway. The detectives and Tahno walk out to the corridor. The walkway was fixed with overhead lamps lighting the path. There was a bright light over the locker room entrance and a sign underneath it demonstrating this was the locker room entrance. Tahno stood in front of the door and under the bright light.

"When we started hearing rumors of Zolt's return, the Wolfbats did not have a second thought about it. Until, that is, Zolt sent a messenger to us." Tahno tells.

"What was the message?" General Iroh asks.

"That lightning _does_ strike twice in the same place." Tahno tells. Iroh and Mako look at one other.

"That was your invitation. Do you know who the messenger was or what he looked?" Detective Mako asks.

"The messenger had black hair slicked all the way back. He had dark hazel eyes and a pencil thin mustache." After Tahno gave his description, Mako reached inside his coat, into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sketch of a suspect.

"Was it this guys?" Mako investigates.

"Yes!" Tahno answers.

"Xing'Shi" Mako discovers.

"Why would Zolt want to come back?" Iroh asks

"OH! That's where I stopped before. After Zolt and Viper's fall out, Zolt swore to come back for his city. To come back for his business." Tahno completes.

"If you were given an invitation, where were you invited _to_? Iroh asks.

"After he hinted of Zolt's return, he handed me directions to meet up with them. Directions that will take you to the Dragon Flats borough." Tahno finishes.

"Dragon Flats." Iroh repeats. It sounded familiar to Iroh.

"Dragon Flats?" Mako confused. "Why there? Zolt would need to hide out away from the Triple Threats. Not somewhere heavily guarded by the Triple Threats."

"I have no idea. That's all I know and I have to get back before the class is dismissed. I had fun and if I'm ever needed again, you know where to find me and what to give me." Tahno reenters the building. Iroh and Mako start strolling out the alley.

"Unless there was a hideout within the borough." Iroh mumbled.

"Want to speak louder?" Mako asked

"I remember being informed about the Equalist Movement before the United Forces was called in to assist. And in the reports I remember reading about the Anti-bending Revolution that started from an underground, Chi-blocking, training facility. Whatever did happen to the Equalist Headquarters?" Iroh questioned

"The cellar was infiltrated by Tarrlok and the Task Force. I remember." Mako responded.

"Was Tarrlok not Amon's brother?" Iroh made his point. Mako's eyes open wider in shock.

"Could it still be accessible?" Mako wonders.

"What about the Chi-blockers that were not detained. Are they still around?"

"That could be the people Zolt would need to take back everything from the Triple Threat Triad."

"Now that we have a good lead. We should put together a small unit to infiltrate."

"Now look who sounds like Tarrlok." Mako teased. The two firebenders reached the front of the building where they reunite with Hasook.

"That took a while. What were you doing in there?" Hasook asked them both.

"You know. Negotiations." Iroh responded. Hasook just shook his head.

"Where are we going next?" Hasook asked.

"We need to get back to Headquarters. We need inform Chief Beifong and we need a small group of metalbending officers with us." Iroh declares.

"Good I'll drive." Hasook offers.

The three investigators hustle to the Satomobile. Hasook positions himself in the drivers' seat. Iroh climbs around to the passenger seat. Mako sits in the back behind Iroh's seat. Hasook drives away, from Yue Bay. Hasook speedily drives east of Downtown instead of directly north.

"Where are we going?" Iroh asked.

"This is a faster route. We can avoid the traffic that occurs downtown at this hour." Hasook explained. He drives around Avatar Korra Park and passes it.

"Look. Here's the loft where Bolin and I live." Mako tells Iroh as they pass the building.

"Well I cannot wait for you to show me around. To show me your bedroom." Iroh hints. Hasook was little confused by the way Iroh says that.

"I thought you lived at Asami's house." Hasook asks.

"We did for a while but with our history, Bolin and I decided to move out." Mako told.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? That means we won't ever see Asami?" Hasook asked.

"Probably not. She was away on business anyway. We weren't going to see either way. Why are you asking so much about her?" Mako questioned.

"It seems someone has a little crush on the Sato girl." Iroh suggested.

"No- it's not that-." Hasook was saying before he was cut off.

"It's alright 'Sook. We have all fallen for the Future Industries' jewel. Especially Mako." Iroh blabs. Mako kicks the back of Iroh's chair.

"Ow." Iroh says sarcastically. "Why did you kick me?"

"It was an accident." Mako lies.

"Besides, I have a feeling Asami might be into girls." Iroh informs.

Hasook ignores Iroh and continues his drive. Passing through Republic City Prison. Passing by the Seaweed Noodlery. The drive became very bumpy. The road was riddled with spirit vines. The Satomobile was springy and jumpy, making the ride uncomfortable. The pass through City Hall which was also covered by spirit vines. They began approaching Headquarters. Mako notices there aren't any other vehicles. No police cars nor police carriers. There weren't any detective Satomobiles either. Hasook drives and stations the automobile in front of the building, right in front of the Chief Toph Beifong Statue. "It's weird that no one be here. Where is the night shift?" Mako asked. The exit the vehicle and enter the building. No one was here. Only next to the Chief's office. Only the lead secretary, Linda, was here. Iroh, the interim Chief, step over to Linda.

"Where is everyone?" Chief Iroh questioned Linda.

"There seemed to be an emergency down at Central City Station. Every officer headed down there." Linda answered.

"And no one thought to inform the Interim Chief and to wait for his approval." Iroh said angrily.

"There seemed to be a large concentration of Agni Kai Triad and Triple Threat Triad gangsters roaming around the station. It looked like it was very urgent. Saikhan made the call" Linda responded shyly.

"Saikhan! Who is Saikhan to make the _call_? We would have seen it if Hasook would have driven over here the normal way." Iroh declares.

"Saikhan and Song might still be in the interrogation room." Linda helps. Iroh in his frustration rushes down to the interrogation room. Mako follows him and Hasook stays behind. Iroh rushed into the room. No one was inside. Just an empty room. A square table. Three chairs. One overhead lamp. Mako walks in behind Iroh.

"He isn't here! How did Beifong forget." Iroh shouts angrily.

"Maybe it was an important emergency. Maybe Chief Beifong forgot to inform everyone that you were interim chief. Saikhan was Chief of Police at one point. Maybe he held some authority."

"Get naked." Iroh whispered.

"Maybe that's why everyone followed Saikhan. No one knew where you were." Mako continued.

"Get naked." Iroh spoke louder.

"What?" Mako said confused.

"Shut up and get naked." Iroh enunciated.

"What? Iroh… What?" Mako was astounded.

"Come on. Right here. On this table. Now." Iroh closed the door and closed in the space between them.

"Iroh, what is up with you? We can't. Not like th-" Mako is cut off when Iroh presses his lips against his. Iroh landed his right palm on Mako's groin. Spooning it gently. Delicate, slow kisses. Mako breaks the make out. "Iroh we shouldn't." Mako is once again silenced by Iroh's lips. Iroh unbuckles his belt and crashes his pelvis into Mako's. Iroh untucks Mako's shirts and invades his skin. Mako wraps his arms around Iroh's shoulders. Iroh emitted his tongue. Mako broke the kiss again. "Iroh we shouldn't. We have a case to finish." Iroh tried interrupting Mako again but failed. "Hasook and Linda are right outside and we can't." Iroh frustrated gets off of Mako and turns around and drops his fists on the table.

"Iroh, we just did _it_ an hour ago, WITH another guy. We did not sleep last night because we did _it _then too." Mako tried to cool Iroh down.

"It's- It's alright." Iroh said indifferently.

"Iroh. We are sleep deprived. Iroh are you okay. I think you may have a problem." Mako placed his hand on Iroh trying to reassure him. Iroh shrugs his hand off and ties his belt back together.

"Come on. We have a case to finish." Iroh opened the door and started walking to the lobby. Mako tucked his shirt back in and followed the general's lead. They stand in the lobby together. "Linda please let everyone know the following. Detectives Mako and Hasook and I will be down in Dragon Flats. Come on everyone we have a case to finish. I will drive." Iroh finished instructing.

_At the Mako and Bolin Residence_

The two teen boys laid, together, in bed. Kai was nestled in Bolin's strong arms. Kai's tenderness against Bolin's stability. Bolin's right arm scooping Kai in by his stomach. Kai, cherishing every protruding arm muscle and resting his head on Bolin's left arm. It was comforting. The warmth, the sensitivity, the rawness. The two, naked, under the covers. The two teens, just resting after their eventful evening. Eyes closed. Playful feet contact. Playful feet and rest. The young men we're synchronizing. They were becoming one. A relationship was occurring. Mutual admiration, mutual adoration, and mutual affection. It was becoming more than the physical. They were bonded in an intimate bond. They were together. Bolin reached over to Kai's right hand and ran his fingers over his hand, interlocking them. It was happening. Love was happening.

"What are you thinking about now?" Bolin asked

"Food." Kai told. "Those three –ums. The three things. The three times I… it was good and it definitely tired me out. Tired me out and hungered me up."

"I am hungry too. We have been in bed all day."

"All day! I thought we only slept for a few hours."

"Nope. We smashed all night and crashed all day."

"Then yeah we should get something to eat. I just noticed this is my first time in Republic City. There must be some good places to eat out here."

"There are! There is Kwong's Cuisine, but that's probably closed about now. Ooh! There is the Noodlery. It's one of my favorite places to eat. They serve water tribe food. Noodles cooked in seaweed."

"Noodles cooked in seaweed?"

"I know it sounds bizarre but it is very good. Want to try it?"

"Sure. I mean if you sound more excited about seaweed noodles then about sex. I am going get dressed. Keep your eyes closed."

Bolin smiles. Kai moves, crawls out of Mako's bed. Bolin cracks his eyes open to catch a glimpse. Kai bends over. Bolin's smile widens. Kai pulls up his white boxer briefs. It wraps him tight. It some way, Kai's underwear induces Bolin a little more. It might be the way the fabric stretches spherically across Kai rear.

Bolin's Thoughts

(Mmm. The way his cheeks fit snug in boxer briefs.)

"Are you going to get ready" Kai asks.

"Uhh. Yeah." Bolin assures.

Kai's Thoughts

(I hope he is checking me out.)

Bolin jumps out of bed on the other side. Kai turns his head. When Bolin leaps out of bed, his rod swings out freely and strongly.

Kai's Thoughts

(What a body. I can just dwell in it forever.)

"You're not looking over either, right?" Bolin checks.

"No. Of course not." Kai reassures.

Bolin's Thoughts

(I hope he is checking me out.)

Bolin pulls up his pants. Kai pulls up his pants. They both turn around and face each other across the bed. Attend their waistband and their buttons. Bolin shrugs his shoulders. Kai swivels his hips. Bolin's chest stands out. Kai's abs arrange tight.

Bolin's Thoughts

(Wow! look at that 14 year old body.)

Kai's Thoughts

(Wow! look at that 17 year old body.)

The two love birds finish dressing. Bolin grabs some yuan, from Mako's dresser, to pay for dinner. The walk out the room and into the living space. Pabu comes out to greet Bolin. Bolin runs to feed his pet. They see their bags. "We should have unpacked." They both say at the same time and laugh because they were thinking the same thing. They were synchronized. Bolin reaches for Kai's right hand with his left hand and takes hold of it. They interlock their fingers. Bolin reaches for the door, twists the knob and opens the door. They were ready to walk out but were instantly stopped because on the other side of the door were Opal, Jinora, Asami, and Hong Li. The two disband their hands swiftly and embrace their respective girlfriends.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Bolin asks. Bolin turns to hug Asami and Hong Li.

"How did you guys make it here?" Kai asks. Kai hugs Opal and Asami.

"Well. I'm here to pick you." Jinora says to Kai.

"I'm here to see you." Opal says to Bolin.

"I'm here to watch over Lady Opal." Hong li discloses.

"And I'm the one giving everyone a ride." Asami states.

"Let's catch up." Bolin tells Asami.

"Sure but where were you guys headed off to?" Asami asks.

"We were on our way to eat. Let's go together!" Bolin suggested. Bolin acting enthusiastically even though his evening with Kai was ruined. They walk down and out the building.

"How did you guys get here?" Bolin asked.

"In one of the latest Future Industries Airships." Asami answered.

"No. I mean how you arrived to the apartment." Bolin asked.

"Oh. We took a cab." Asami replied.

"Cab it is." Bolin tells. He waves his hands to try to stop a cab. A cab pulls over towards the sidewalk. There are four seats, one passenger and three traveler seats, and six people.

"Should we get two cabs?" Bolin asks.

"No. We all fit in here." Asami retorts.

"Asami, you go ahead in the front seat. The rest of us will figure it this out." Bolin solves.

Asami walked around and climbed on to the passenger seat. First entered Kai then Jinora. Followed by Hong Li, Bolin and Opal. Jinora sat on Kai and Opal sat on Bolin with Hong Li in between them. "To Narook's Seaweed Noodlery." Asami instructs the cab driver. The driver spins the wheel and gets the motor running. The ride is smooth until it isn't. The ride because bumpy and bouncy. Jinora and Opal giggle. Jinora and Opal were giving Kai and Bolin and lap dance with the rhythm of the spirit vines. Bolin looked over at Kai. Jinora was hopping up and down and giggling. Kai would blush. It looked like innocent fun. Bolin looked at Opal. Opal was trying to Bolin's motors running. Opal was bumping and bouncing when the driver accelerated. Dry humping and slowly grinding when the driver decelerated. Bolin began to sweat. He greatly exhaled with relief because they had just arrived. "Thank You for the ride." Asami paid the cab driver and the group exited the taxi. Once inside, they were seated. Asami and Hong Li on the ends. Bolin next to Opal and across from Kai. Kai next to Jinora and across from Bolin. The group ordered and received their food.

"So is Tenzin mad?" Kai asked Jinora.

"No. My dad doesn't know. He's at the leaders' summit with Su and Lin. Did you not think I was going to notice that you were gone?" Jinora says tenderly.

"I did I just wanted to take a little vacation from it all." Kai replies.

"Well, once I noticed you stayed in Zaofu we went back to get you but you weren't there. That's when we figured you left with Lin. So we returned to the Northern Air Temple." Jinora explains.

"I was passing through the Northern Air Temple when Bumi saw my airship and radioed me. He asked me to go get you." Asami tells Kai.

"Once I heard she was going to get you I joined in." Jinora says.

"Jinora invites me, telling me I might see Bolin. I decide to join too. However, Kya wasn't going to let me go by myself. I guess my mother's orders." Opal utters.

"Bumi couldn't come either. So Kya sends Hong Li with us." Jinora says.

"And Hong Li was there because he likes to follow me." Opal concludes.

"I am only following Ms. Beifong's orders." Hong Li defends himself.

"Bolin isn't this where you took Korra on your first date?" Asami asked. Opal and Kai's head zipped to Bolin.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Bolin asked

"She mentioned it to me." Asami answered.

"When? Did you speak with her? How is she?" Bolin investigated.

"No. This was a while ago. I have spoken with her since she arrived at Katara's" Asami lied. Asami and Korra had been secretly sending each other letters. All while Korra was recuperating from Zaheer's attack.

"Mmm! These noodle really are great!" Kai shouting, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah they are." Opal joined in.

"Yeah grandma Katara would make this for me and my brother and sister. She says this is authentic Southern Water Tribe food." Jinora told.

"Well we better finish up. We cannot stay here much longer. Night is about to fall." Hong Li said.

"Well what about it?" Bolin asked.

"We need to catch a ferry to Air Temple Island before nightfall. To maintain safe travel." Hong Li.

"Are you guys staying at Air Temple Island?" Kai asked.

"We all are. My dad is coming in the morning." Jinora notified.

"Tenzin is coming in the morning." Kai repeated in disbelief.


	6. Those Strings Were Made of Beef

"In the morning. That gives us no time. That's too fast." Kai stammers.

"Do you know want to come back? With me?" Jinora asked blushingly. Kai looks at Jinora. Opal looks at Kai. There is a moment.

"Well then. I guess it is time to wrap this up." Asami ends. Everyone finishes their meals. Silently everyone rises from their chairs and head out the entrance. The entrance is a green sliding door made from wood, which is designed with intricate shapely designs for artistic purposes. Surrounding the door are various temple-like architectural adornments as well as four yellow lanterns and a door-curtain. The entrance to the restaurant has door-curtains called Noren. The Noren curtains were used as a means of advertising and protecting its interior from the sun and dust. Everyone walks through the alleyway leading to the main roads. They stand on the sidewalk and attempt to reach a cab.

"Where are you headed to, Asami?" Bolin asked.

"I'm going to Dragon Flats." Asami answered.

"Dragon Flats! Isn't that a little dangerous this time at night?" Bolin warned.

"No worries. I am carrying my electric glove." Asami pointed to her knapsack.

"What's in the borough?"

"That's where my dad and I grew up."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"I have been hearing about something strange going on around my old home. I'm going to go check it out."

They slowed a cab down. "DO Y'ALL NEED A RIDE?!" The cab driver shouts. They nod yes. The group separates. Asami moves a few feet and whistles another cab down. She moves in her cab. Bolin guides Opal to the passenger seat. Bolin, Jinora and Kai sit in the back. The cab drives eastbound, retuning towards Yue Bay. They arrive at the pier. There is a boat there that can make trips to Air Temple Island. Its purpose is not necessarily to move back and forth from the pier to the island. For a little extra money, the captain is willing to work as a ferry. However when the captain wants to go home, the pirates offer rides. The pirates are riskier. They reach the island. Carrying Rohan, Pema greets them at the door.

"I was just about to go to bed. I was started to think you guys were not going to make it." Pema talked tensely.

"I'm sorry. We were just catching up and lost track of time." Bolin excused himself.

"It's alright. I was just worried about everyone's safety. I didn't know you were coming Bolin. And who are you?" Pema directed her question in the direction of Hong Li.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I am Hong Li. I am lady Opal's escort." Hong Li acquainted.

"Well I was only expecting three people. I mean I still have four beds. So you and Bolin are going to have share the bed or to decide who will be sleeping on the floor." Pema told the two earthbenders. They looked at one another.

"We'll figure something out." Bolin told Pema. She made an uncaring face.

"Alright then. Tenzin will be here bright and early. Everyone go to bed." Pema orders. Everyone walks to their respective rooms. Jinora rests in her bed. Opal rests in her bed. Kai rests in his bed. Bolin and Hong Li look at their one bed.

"So how are we going to this?" Bolin asks. "I am going to be honest. I really want the bed. So either we share or you can go one the floor." Hong Li spoke as he took off his Metal Clan armor. The shoulder plates and breastplates dropped heavily on the floor. He opens his chest and stretched his back. Bolin heard the knuckles and air pockets crack and pop. "Uhm. I guess you can have it. It's not a big deal." Bolin said in a slight disbelief. Hong Li was rather adamant in his request. Bolin didn't Hong Li that well. Maybe Hong Li is serious when it comes to his sleep. Hong Li took off his shirt. No tank top. Hong Li was shirtless. It is now when Bolin realizes that he didn't know Hong Li at all. Hong was fit. Hong Li had a very physical and athletic body. Bolin did not even notice that he was staring at his back. Hong Li's spine eloquently curved from narrow waist to his wide shoulders. Hong Li took off his boots demonstrating his slender and arched foot with a pink heel. Hong Li turned around to undo his pants. Bolin still did not stop staring at his front. Bolin could see the constriction of Hong Li's Oblique muscles. Bolin could see Hong Li's perfectly shaped pecs. Bolin could see Hong Li's artistically sculpted abs with the thin hair trail from the navel to the treasure. Hong Li was lean, built, and cut. Hong Li pulled down his pants and remained in his encasing boxers. Sky blue boxers with a beige button in the front. Cloth boxers. Cloth respires well but it doesn't stretch. Bolin could see Hong Li's ample apple bottom ready to tear the thread. Bolin could see the weight of Hong Li's booming banana front hang in the trunks. "I get hot when I sleep so you can have the blanket." Hong Li passes the blanket to Bolin. Bolin didn't hear him. He was too focused. Focused on his sporty, vigorous legs. "Bolin? Hong Li reiterated. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Bolin wavered away. Bolin couldn't believe the adult body Hong Li was hiding behind his baby face.

Bolin laid the blanket across the floor. He removed his shirt, and just as he was about to remove his pants, he realized his rod was metal. Bolin decides to keep his pants on to not reveal his erection. He stays with his tank top on. About an hour passes. Bolin is wide awake. Hong Li is deep asleep. Hong Li is asleep on his stomach with his right leg bent and knee pointing away. Bolin stands from the floor and gazes at the divine body. Bolin gets closer. Close enough to hear Hong Li's breathing. Subtle snoring. Bolin runs his fingers slightly, in and out and through Hong Li's back crevices. Bolin wants Hong Li's legs to eat; to consume, because they weren't hamstrings. Those strings were made of beef. Just as Bolin is about to touch more the door to the room opens. It's Opal. Bolin straightens himself out.

"Hey!" Bolin says loudly.

"Shhhh." Opal shushes.

"Sorry." Bolin whispers

"Hi." Opal assents.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I waited for Pema to fall asleep. Do you want to catch up where we left off?"

"Where we left off?"

"Where we were. In my room."

"Oh. Okay. Lets."

"Right now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Right here. Right now."

"Uhm okay. We can't right now though. What if Pema wakes up?"

"She won't."

"But what if she does?"

"Who cares? She's not my mother."

"Oh. Okay. Well we can't do it here either."

"Ugh why not?!"

"Pema may not wake up but Hong Li surely will. Want to go to your room?"

"Can't. I am sharing my room with Jinora. It's Jinora's old room. The one she shared with Ikki."

"Where is Kai?"

"In Meelo's old room. Why?"

"Uhm. Just curious. Thought there could be an empty room."

"So now what?"

"I will check the perimeter. You go back to your room and I will come back for you if the coast is clear."

Opal agrees to the terms. Bolin walks down and out the corridor. Bolin walks out the home. He only sees Air Acolyte dormitories. Bolin walks around the building to check the sides when he hears footsteps. He tiptoes to the side of the building where he peaks the corner and see a White Lotus guard surveilling the area. Bolin is relieved. That was what Bolin was hoping for. He wanted a legitimate excuse to tell Opal. Bolin returns inside. Walks in the corridor and sees Jinora's room. Right as he is about to turn the knob of the door, he sees Meelo's room. Bolin lets go of the knob. Bolin is caught with temptation. He could go quickly visit Kai but then he would leave Opal hanging. He could just go inside and forget about Kai but he really wants to see Kai. He could go inside tell Opal the bad news that they are just going to have to wait, and then go see Kai. He could have his cake and eat it too. None of the wiser options are taken. Bolin gives in to temptation and walks over to Meelo's room. Bolin was in his tank top. He swipes off any dirt he may have collected from his shoulders and chests. Bolin runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to organize it. He does not forget to twirl his finger around his front curl. He pulls down above his forehead. Bolin flexes his pecs a few time and gives them an encouraging slap twice or thrice. He turns the knob but, to his surprise, Kai wasn't in the room. It was just Jinora.

_Down at Dragon Flats Borough_

"I think the old Chi Blocker training camp is here. Yeah it is around here. It's that bookstore!" Hasook aided Iroh. Iroh parks the car a few yards away from the bookstore. "It's this way." Hasook lead the way. The reach the bookstore and enter. The camp was located underneath an easily accessible bookstore in the Dragon Flats borough. The walls of the bookstore were made from brown bricks, and there were vents near the bottom that aerated the cellar. They walk down the stairs into the basement. It was dark. The three men tried to feel their way. It was dark until it wasn't anymore. The basement's walls were tan in coloration and decorated with old Equalist posters, including one of Amon, and the floor was covered in gray tiles. The interior of the facility was linked to a large tunnel, which had a dirt floor and stone walls that were supported by wooden planks. Under the stairs of the entrance there were barrels of water. The lights were turned on. The basement was spacious and filled only by the presence of Lightning Bolt Zolt. Lightning Bolt Zolt was standing in between two wooden planks, with an electric glove on left hand and he wasn't by himself. The detectives' number one suspect was standing right behind him. Xing'Shi.

"ZOLT! XING'SHI! We have you surrounded!" Mako shouts. Zolt and Xing'Shi keep a straight face. Mako continues. "You are under arrest for conspiracy, endangerment, and trafficking." Mako demonstrates his police badge and finishes. There isn't movement or words for a minute. Zolt begins to laugh.

"Eh eh heh heh ha ha Ha Ha! You have ME surrounded?! There is no one outside!" Zolt calls Mako's bluff.

"We don't need anyone outside. You are outnumbered right here right now." General Iroh sternly informs.

"I don't think it's me who's outnumber, commander." Zolt says arrogantly.

"Zolt, you were the top bookkeeper in the United Republic of Nations. Can you not count? There are two of you and three of us." Iroh warns

"I can count, commander. There are three of us and two of you guys." Zolt replies.

"Let's make this easy for everyone and surrender." Iroh ignores Zolt's response.

"Hasook!" Zolt instructs. Hasook swings his arms down then raises them up, summoning the water from the barrels. Iroh and Mako turn around to see him bending but it is too late. Hasook rushes them with the force of a waterfall. Pushing the two firebenders to the feet of Zolt. "I told you commander, I can count." Zolt says as he turns on his electric glove and uses the water to electrify both detectives unconscious.

Mako wakes up with blurred vision and a pounding headache. Tired and exhausted. H was trying to make sense of what happened. He did not where he was. He could not see where he was. His vision was still hazy and his supporting muscles were distorted. He could not stand. He could not even try to stand. It hurt. Mako was in pain and slightly paralyzed. Everything hurt and his legs were weak like a newborn deer. A fawn. Mako tried to move his hands and fails. At first Mako thought his hands were paralyzed but he flickered his fingers and felt the rope around his wrists. Weary and fatigued, he discovers his hands were bound. Mako takes a deep breath and tries to recollect his memories. He cannot remember much. He only remembers the Chief Toph Beifong statue in front of the police station He only remembers sitting in the passenger seat of the police Satomobile. They were south through Republic City and Iroh was in the drivers' seat. Iroh. Mako remembered Iroh. Mako tried to expand his vocal cords. Mako tried to speak but it was challenge. Mako coughed and tried to speak again. It was grumbled speech.

"Where. Am. I." Mako spoke.

"Thank goodness. You're waking up. How are you feeling?" Mako hears. It sounds like Iroh. It was Iroh

"Iroh?" Mako asks tiredly

"Yeah it is me." Iroh assures

"I can't see you." Mako complains

"Yeah. The blindness is temporary. Other than that, how are you feeling?" Iroh reassures.

"I can't stop aching. What happened?" Mako asks

"We are held captive by Lightning Bolt Zolt." Iroh tells.

"Zolt. We found him! That's right."

"Yes we found him. You have been out for about an hour since I've been up. I don't know how long I was passed out."

"Ugh. But we found Zolt."

"Yeah. We found him and Xing'Shi."

"Xing'Shi? Xing'Shi"

"Yeah."

"Then what happened?"

"We found them in the old Chi Blocker training facility."

"Just as we suspected. Where are we?"

"That is also when Hasook betrayed us."

"Hasook betrayed us?"

"Yes. We were set up. We were ambushed. Hasook attacked with a wave of water from behind. Zolt used his electric glove and the water as a conductive medium and knocked us out, cold. We seem to be in Central City Station. In an unused tunnel."

"We were set up? We were ambushed? We were ambushed! I remember everything now. HASOOK! Where is he now?!"

The rage opened up Mako's pores, mobility and senses. Clarity returned to his eyes. He and Iroh were tied up against a tunnel wall. Mako turned his head left and sees just an endless tunnel. A path that runs into oblivion. Mako turned his head right. He faces Iroh. Mako sees the other end of the tunnel and sees light. Also hears sound. This tunnel must be from the old Republic City tunnel network. The one used by Amon to refuge all his Chi Blockers. A couple of barrels of exploding jelly and igniting butter. A lot of people. Chi Blockers and Agni Kai Triad members. Mako was taking in too much information too fast. Mako was heated. Angry. Mako propelled fire from his palms bursting the rope that tied him. Mako yelled angrily. Mako shot jets of flame in every direction. The Agni Kai patroller quickly stepped in defense. Mako felt he could take them all on. Mako swept his feet sending rollers of fire across the floor. The triad member jump above and kicked a ball of fire towards Mako. It gets close but Mako dodges. Mako's opponent is close to Mako. He tried to punch a ball of fire directly into his opponents face but it's blocked. Mako tries again with his other hand but it's dispatched. A Chi Blocker swiftly moves in and pokes and fists all of Mako's chakras. The firebender is temporary a nonbender and his firebending opponent knocks him back down.

Mako is set and returned right next to Iroh. Mako couldn't do much now. He sat frustrated and looked at Iroh. "Why didn't you help me? The two of us together! We could have done better." Mako scold Iroh. Iroh straightens his posture and pulls out his arms from behind him, demonstrating to Mako that he was never bound. "Everything you just did. I already tried. Let me not even mention that I did a little better than you. There is not much we can do right now. We should recover until our circumstances change." Iroh taught. Those news may have upset Mako even more. Mako let out a huff of air in disappointment. He sat silently and calmly. That is until he saw someone walking over to him and Iroh. He is wearing a Metalbending police officers' uniform. Mako looks up at his face and it is nothing more and nothing less than his old Probending teammate. The ex- fire ferret and Republic City traitor. Hasook.


	7. Gagged and Blindfolded

"It was you all along. It was you who told Xing'Shi, Mako had gone in undercover. It was you sent an ice shard through the tire to help Xing'Shi get away. And it was you who drove far from Central City Station so we would not see what Zolt was up to, until it was too late." Iroh concludes.

"How are you doing Mako?" Hasook starts. Mako does not reply.

"What is going to happen to us?" Iroh begins to investigate.

"I honestly do not know. We could leave you here and have you explode along the whole station." Hasook pestered.

"Is that what the ignition butter and the blasting jelly are for? Iroh continues investigating

"It could be." Hasook teased.

"Why does Zolt want to blow up the entire Central City Station? This is a Triple Threat Triad territory. He should want it back not destroy it." Iroh drills deeper.

"Again. I honestly do not know. I'm not in Zolt's mind." Hasook answered.

"You truly are an idiot. You were a stubborn idiot back then and now you are just an idiot." Mako speaks. Hasook pulls all his hair back and ties it.

"Back then huh. Back then you were a dickhead!" Hasook returned.

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you join the police department. Pretended you were my friend and became my partner. All to get back at me for yelling at you." Mako now investigates.

"Yelling at me." Hasook repeated under his breath. Hasook get closer to the two detectives. "It was because you were such a pompous jerk. Who thought he was the boss of everyone!"

"Hasook is that really what this is all about?" Mako asks.

"Mako is not always about you!" Hasook shrieks.

"Hasook. Why did you join up with Xing'Shi and Zolt?" Iroh returns the conversation.

"Because I got into a little trouble and well here I am." Hasook keeps leaking information. Might be the reason he does not know anything good. Zolt may have noticed he could not keep secrets. In an effort to squeeze more information out of Hasook, Iroh elbows Mako. Iroh discreetly lets Mako know that he must keep egging him on. Mako understands.

"If it's an apology you want Hasook. I will gladly offer one." Mako offers.

"I do not want an apology. I want you to regret the day you thought you could scold me." Hasook instructs.

"You are right. I do regret that day. I deeply, deeply regret it." Mako teases.

"You know I went back that day." Hasook tells.

"You went back? You went back where?" Mako asks.

"I came back to the fire ferrets. I was little late but I came back to finish the tournament." Hasook tells.

"Oh." Mako realizes.

"I went back only to discover that you had replaced me with Korra." Hasook finishes.

"Again Hasook. I'm really, really sorry. Help us get out and we can start all over." Mako pleads.

"Hahaha. There's nothing I can do. It all has been done." Hasook laughs.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asks.

"I mean. I didn't join the police department and became Mako partner as some sort of revenge. I am just a pawn. I am a pawn of a much bigger game that is already done. The game is finished and trust me there is a king out there who is in checkmate." Hasook informs.

"Hasook. Who is calling the shots if not Lightning Bolt Zolt?" Iroh considers.

"I never said it wasn't Zolt and I never said it was." Hasook says.

"Why are the Agni Kais doing here? How did Zolt gain control over them?" Iroh keeps asking.

"Oh that one I do know. Zolt is not in charge of the Agni Kai Triad." Hasook whispers. "Xing'Shi is the leader of the Agni Kai Triad. Zolt and Xing'Shi are in it together. They formed some kind of partnership. I do not know a thing more than that. "

A grown man approaches the scene. He appears to be in his early 50's. Strongly built with an authoritative demeanor. It was Lightning Bolt Zolt. It was easy to see he how this man was the most notorious organized crime leader in Republic City history. Tall postured. Gray hairs with white streaks. He held an electric glove on his left hand. Serious face and commanding presence. The biggest crime boss of the century.

"What are you doing, Hasook?" Zolt asks. Hasook bows his head and takes a step back, behind Zolt. "Mako is that you? Wow! Have you grown? You are not kid anymore. You're a detective now. You went the opposite direction but still, you are making something of yourself." Zolt looks at Mako's partner and recognizes him. "Woah and this is not Bolin. You are the Admiral Iroh. You are Fire Lord Izumi's son! I got a good one here."

"That's right. If you don't let us go, you will be asking for international interventions!" Iroh threatens. Zolt bursts laughing.

"Are you kidding me? You will be the best bargaining chip in my pocket." Zolt laughs.

"Zolt what are you doing? What is going on?" Mako demands.

"I guess there is no harm letting you know. There is nothing you can do about it now." Zolt says. A Chi Blocker approaches Zolt and whispers some information. "It looks like we are going to have continue this on the way to your imprisonment. Zolt stops speaking and walk away. The Chi Blockers pick up the two detectives and bind them at their wrists, again. The Chi Blockers also muzzled them and covered their eyes. Gagged and blindfolded. The two are walked along and suddenly reach some kind of vehicle. Possible a jeep or truck of some sort. The two are chucked in the back. They balance themselves and sit up. The vehicle starts the engine and moves. The firebender can feel the vehicle in motion and uneven road. Spirit vines. They could not speak because of their gags. They could see because of the blindfolds. Mako began getting squirmy and nervous. Iroh grazed his shoulder against Mako. They could not speak to one another. Iroh was trying to Mako something. Mako tried everything to understand Iroh message. Ultimately Iroh kicked Mako. Mako understood to relax because Iroh had a plan. Mako relaxed. They heard heavy footsteps. It was Zolt. Zolt pulled down there gags and blindfolds. Down their face and left them around their necks, sort of like an ascot.

"Well I promised a story and I am going to give you one. The year was 157. After the Airbending Genocide, of course. Hiroshi Sato had been working on a project. A medication that vamps the circulation of chi inside the body. A medication that surges energy to the body's chakras. A medication that gives the average nonbender the possibility to control the elements. Oh! When I heard of what was going on. Everyone in the borough knew that Hiroshi was a little crazy but this. This to me was groundbreaking. When I heard of this, I rushed over to their home and I politely asked to be part of this project. Having this kind of power would allow me to recruit just about anybody. Oh! The possibilities." Zolt paused for a moment. At this time Mako finally recognizes the glove that Zolt was wearing. The glove was no ordinary electric glove. It was Asami's special unique glove. The one she custom made for herself.

"That is Asami's glove. How did you get it?!" Mako asked. Zolt laughed and ignored Mako's question.

"I remember meeting the young Asami back in the day and Hiroshi's wife with the rocking body. Hiroshi was a visionary and yet he could not see the possibilities of his research, of enhancement medication. He called it 'Jolt'. That's where it all began. I told him, we could use it but he didn't seemed interested in a partnership. I planned to steal the formula but after a while Hiroshi notice something. He noticed that his test subject were becoming ill. He notice that his drug was poisonous to nonbenders so he chosed to stop testing. A year later after denying me, I sent the Agni Kai Triad to get the formula for me; however, that plan went south. They kill Yasuko and the plan works in the exact opposite effect. After the death of wife, Hiroshi does not want to work with me or anyone benders. He decides to work with Amon and his Equalists. Amon strips me of my bending forever and Viper robs me of my empire." Zolt says angrily.

"Where is Asami?!" Mako reiterates. Mako can see across from him is Iroh. Iroh had undone the knot which bind his hands.

"Calm down. She is with your family." Zolt teases. Mako kicks his foot to tap Iroh's leg. Mako was signaling Iroh to stop from acting hastily.

"What do you mean she is with my family? Zolt! Where is my family?" Mako nervously asks.

_At Air Temple Island_

"Jinora?! What are you doing in Meelo's room?" Bolin asked.

"Same thing you are doing in Meelo's room. What is that again?" Jinora promptly answered.

"Uhmmm. I was looking for you because I was worried. Opal told me you were not in your room." Bolin returned.

"What was Opal doing in your room?" Jinora volleyed back.

"Huh?"

"How did Opal tell you?"

"Oh. Umm. It is a guest room and all guest are welcome in the room of which I am occupying."

"Occupying, huh?"

"Alright let's just forget about it and go back to what we were doing."

"I agree."

"So. Where is Kai?"

"I do not know. I just got here and he was gone."

"Let me go get Opal."

Bolin walks out the room leaving Jinora behind. Bolin tip toes to Jinora's old room. He cracks the door open slightly. Opal being in a room alone. Waiting for Bolin. Bolin does not look and lets go of the door, allowing it to close. Bolin thinks for a minute. He does not know what to do. Bolin was afraid to look because he expected his girlfriend to be naked. It was a possibility. She wanted to catch up where they left off. Opal was so horny for Bolin and Bolin was pretty irresistible to begin with. Bolin was caught again at another fork in the road. It's not that Bolin couldn't do **it **Opal. He has done **it** with girls before. He just thought that is how it was supposed to be. So he simply obliged. It was not like it did not feel good but with Kai it was different. It did not just feel good, it felt great. It did not just feel great, it felt right. Bolin did not know what to do. Whether go in and fake it, just to look normal. Or to go in and talk about how he really felt.

Bolin opens the door. The door that was going to change his life. The door that led to the rest of his life, to his future. Bolin opened the door and the room was empty. No one was inside. Not Jinora, not Opal, not even Ikki who used to share the room. Bolin is confused because no one is where they are supposed to be. Could it be that maybe they were under attack? That maybe they were in danger. First Kai then Opal. It might be paranoia, but it is possible that everyone had been kidnapped. Bolin decides to go back to his room. Bolin is panicked, thinking everyone is in peril. Bolin opens his room door wide and on the other side he finds Kai. Only Kai. There is no one else in the room. Kai turns around. They face each other. Bolin finds relief discovering that Kai is safe. Bolin, in instinct, embraces Kai. Bolin wakes from is intuition and realizes he is hugging Kai. Bolin feels Kai's skin because Kai is shirtless too. They sleep alike because Kai does not have bottoms on. Kai is just standing in his boxer briefs. Kai is just standing not hugging Bolin back. Bolin let's go of Kai.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Bolin asked.

"I was actually looking for you." Kai answered.

"Do you know where Opal is?"

"No. I just came in here looking for you. I found Hong Li instead."

"Wait a minute. Where is Hong Li?"

"Well. I woke him when I jumped on top of him."

"You jumped on top of Hong Li?"

"Well. I thought it was you. I did it so fast. I never saw him."

"Hong Li, though."

"Yeah."

"How did he feel?"

"Oh! He felt like. He felt like…. He felt like an adrenaline."

"Wow. Did you see all of him?"

"Oh yeah. Talk about _Hung_ Li."

"Just talking about him is getting me in the mood."

"I feel **it** too."

The two lovers agreed. Bolin decided to get started. Bolin dropped to his knees and began kissing Kai's stomach. Kai's hands through Bolin's hair, massaging Bolin's head. Bolin shoving his face into Kai's skin, licking and tasting. Bolin had Kai's butt tight in his grasp. Bolin was massaging Kai's glues. Bolin looked up at Kai's face. Kai looked down at Bolin's, and gave him an approving nod. Bolin, in one savage move, pulled Kai's boxer briefs. Kai's dick was free. Bolin wrapped his right hand around it because he needed to prepare. Bolin was jerking Kai irregularly. First Bolin would tug and stretch at a slow and soothing pace. Then Bolin would yank and pull at a fast and rough tempo. Bolin began to salivate because Kai was hard and ready. Bolin gobbled up Kai whole. Forward and backward. Kai's knees began to buckle. Kai was holding on to Bolin's hair almost pulling it. Bolin deep throated Kai. Slobber and drool covered Kai. Bolin was getting in there. Bolin licked Kai clean and vacuumed him dry. Finally, Bolin decided to massage the tip of Kai's member with the tip of his tongue. Bolin massaged in circles. All 360°, one degree at a time. Kai was reaching a new insanity. Bolin was able to tap out some precum. Bolin parted his tongue a few centimeters, in an attempt to see how far he could stretch it without it breaking apart. It looked like the thread of a needle, hanging from tip to tip. Bolin consumed the thread at returned to the sewing machine.

Bolin knew what Kai liked. Bolin slid his hands up Kai's legs. Placed his left hand on Kai's sack and ran his right hand inside of Kai butt cheeks. Bolin was multitasking with his mouth and his two hands. Just as Bolin is ready to finger Kai's favorite spot, a deafening sound alarm goes off. Bolin stops.

"Oh Bolin" Kai moans.

"Hong Li." Bolin utters.

"My name is Kai." Kai corrects.

"No. Where did Hong Li go?" Bolin asks

"When he woke up, he saw that you were missing and shouted 'Opal'. I guess he just went to go check up on her."

"On Opal? Opal is not in her room! We have to go stop him."

"Wait a minute. How do you know Opal is not in her room? Is that where you were when I came in here?"

"Uhh. That's not important now. We got to go."

"Wait are you not going to finish me off?"

"I can't. Any minute now they will be looking for us in here."

"But come on. I am so close."

"We cannot risk it." Bolin grabs the door knob.

"You mean to tell me that you are trying to give me blue balls again."

"Sorry. This time it was unintentional. Pull up your underwear and again sorry."

"Ughhh!" Kai complains.

Bolin opens the door and exits. Bolin gets a head start on Kai. He returns to Jinora's room to find no one again. He turns to Meelo's room where Jinora is not there anymore. Bolin tries to think where all these people could be. The alarm kept sounding. Not giving Bolin much space to think. Maybe when Hong Li could not find anyone, he turned to Pema. Bolin shuffles through hallway and hallway. Bolin arrives at Pema's room and nothing. No Pema in the king sized bed and no Rohan in the crib. Bolin does not understand. Who could have sounded the alarm? Bolin thinks that maybe when he didn't turn back for Opal, she went outside to look for him. Bolin rushes back outward. Bolin passes by the guest quickly checks inside and Kai was not there anymore. Bolin hurries outside and when outside he finds everyone and more.

Bolin outside of the airbender's home, he finds Pema with Rohan, Opal, Jinora, Kai and Hong Li, and finally Tenzin.

"What is going on?" Bolin questioned.

"I quickly flew in. There is a situation right in Republic City and I need to know that my family was safe." Tenzin explains.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Pema worries.

"It seems that Lightning Bolt Zolt is back." Tenzin gives details.

"Zolt is back?" Bolin repeats.

"Yes and not only did he come back, he has the citizens and officers of Republic City held hostage at Central City Station."

"What do you mean?" Jinora asks.

"Zolt has threatened to destroy Central City Station and everyone in it." Tenzin tells more.

"What about the Leaders' Summit in the Earth Kingdom." Pema asks.

"We left Kuvira to figure out this rest of the details with Prince Wu. Su and I had to leave. Lin has been kidnapped as well." Tenzin says with sorrow. Everyone gasps. "Jinora I am going to ask you to stay here while this is sorted out."

"Wait a minute. You said Republic City officers were in the station. Is Mako okay?" Bolin requests.

"Actually I am relieved to find you here, Bolin. It seems that Zolt sent his men to the Sato Estate. Mako and your family, have all been taken prisoner." Tenzin regretfully tells Bolin.


	8. A Problem Worth Having

**A/N**

I just want to preface this chapter by saying that I did not proofread it. Sorry it has taken me a while to post a new chapter. Please review, review, and review. It takes me a lot longer to write a chapter if I don't have any feedback. Also PM me, just because I like it.

* * *

"My family? Grandma Yin and cousin Tu?" Bolin asked. "What. Why. What does Zolt want with them?"

"I am so sorry Bolin. I do not know but I will find out." Tenzin assures.

"I am coming with you." Bolin announces. Kai and Opal in shock from the news.

"That sounds like a good idea. We are going to need all the muscle we can get." Tenzin.

"Then I will come too." Opal attempts to join.

"No you will not, Opal." Hong Li prohibited

"I'm sorry Opal. He is right. You are still in training and your mom would kill me if I allowed you into a dangerous environment." Tenzin also prohibited. Bolin quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on. Tenzin was ready and boarded on a White Lotus boat. Bolin heads for the boat. He is abruptly stopped by his airbending girlfriend. She gives Bolin on heavy and passionate kiss. Bolin opens his eyes. He sees an angry Hong Li. He sees a happy Jinora. He also sees an upset Kai.

"Be careful. Okay." Opal instructs.

"Okay." Bolin agrees.

"Alright love birds. We need to go." Tenzin commands.

Bolin boarded the boat and waved goodbye. Bolin waved goodbye at Jinora. She waved back. Bolin waved at Hong Li who was still in his boxers. He did not wave back. Bolin waved at Opal. She waved back emphatically. Bolin waved at Kai who was still in his boxer briefs. Kai waved back subtly. There was not much he could do for the two were in public and had to remain a secret. They all waved, except for Hong Li, until they were too far apart to see one another.

"Alright everyone. Back to bed." Pema commands.

Everyone obeys Pema's orders. Kai returns to Meelo's room, a little blue. Hong Li returned to the guest room. Opal and Jinora returned to Jinora's room. Opal and Jinora settle into their beds. Opal tries to put her anxiety at rest. Jinora lays on her back. Staring at the ceiling open eyed. Opal twists and turns around. She is worried about her earthbender. Her mover star. Her cutie with the strong booty. Jinora hears all of Opal's shuffling.

"Jinora, you awake?" Opal asks.

"How could I not be? You make more noise than a hungry lemur." Jinora says annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at ceiling."

"Oh."

"What is on your mind?"

"Bolin."

"Oh."

"Are you thinking about anything?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Kai?"

"A little bit."

"How are you two doing?"

"Good but."

"But, what?"

"I want him. I kind of want him now."

"Are you sure you are ready for that? You are still a little young."

"I mean I am mature for my age and I am an airbending master." Jinora defended

"Very true. Sounds good to me. Go see him."

"Now?!"

"Yeah. Why not?" Opal convinced.

Jinora climbs out of bed. She fixes herself a bit. She thanks Opal and leaves the room. After giving some poor advice, Opal returns to her attempts at sleeping. She returns to shuffling and turning. Scrambling in and out of the covers, trying to reach a comfortable position. Opal thinks of counting sheep. Anything that would keep her mind of Bolin. Just as Opal straightens her back and leans her head back and closes her eyes, the door, to the room, cracks open. Someone comes in through the door and it is Hong Li. Hong Li enters the room in the cloth boxers that compliment him. Opal ignores Hong Li's physical features and is surprised by her bodyguard.

"Hong Li?! What are you doing?" Opal shouted.

"I'm sorry Ms. Opal. I just came in to check up on you."

"Can you stop checking up on me? You do not have to do everything my mom tells you to do. I am not a child. I can take care of myself!" Opal argues.

"Yes. I'm sorry Ms. Opa-" Hong Li starts.

"And can you stop calling me Ms.!" Opal interrupts.

"I am sorry Lady Opal." Hong Li apologizes.

"Ughhh." Opal complains.

"I am so sorry. I just want to protect you." Hong Li explains

"But you're so obsessive about it." Opal criticizes.

"You are right. I just want to take care of you. I will try to do better." Hong talks.

"Why? Why do you want to take care of me so bad?" Opal questions.

"Uh. Oh. Eh." Hong Li stutters.

"Do you just like to make my life impossible?" Opal accuses.

"No. Ah. I." Hong Li stammers.

"Then what?!" Opal insisted.

"It's because I love you!" Hong Li blurts out.

_Inside Meelo's room_

Jinora arrived at Meelo's room. Jinora pulled her hair back. She licked her lips and fixed her pajamas. She turned the door knob. Kai is sleeping. One hand under the pillow his head lays on. One arm over the blanket that warmed him. Jinora smiled. She smiled because he looked so adorable and innocent. This made Jinora want Kai even more. Jinora was at that age. Her body raised in temperature every time she saw Kai. Her face flushed and her nipples perkier. Jinora found herself impatient. She climbed into the earth boy's bed. Slipped under the covers and massaged his back. Kai eventually opened his eyes.

"Jinora? What is going on?" Kai mumbled.

"I was just missing you and wanted to come feel you." Jinora explained.

"Come feel me?" Kai confused.

"I meant 'come see you.'" Jinora corrected.

"Well I missed you too." Kai returned.

"Did you really miss me?" Jinora asked.

"Of course." Kai answered.

"Because it seemed like you were running away before." Jinora wondered.

"I told you. I needed a break from all the training and all the learning." Kai explained.

"It looked like you were running away from me." Jinora worried.

"No. I would never run away from you." Kai assured.

"You wouldn't" Jinora troubled.

"No. I love you." Kai said thoughtlessly. Kai did not completely think when he said that; however, that is exactly what Jinora wanted to hear. She smiled. Jinora climbed on top of Kai. "What are you doing?"

"What I have wanted to do for a while." Jinora responds. Jinora tucks her under Kai's stomach and over Kai's bundle.

"Woah. What is going on?" Kai was startled.

"Shhh. You will wake my mother." Jinora kissed Kai on the back of his neck.

It happens to everyone. Eventually everyone comes across that age. Their voice changes. They grow a little taller. They are charged with hormones and eventually everything turns them on. Sexual appetite rises, even more so, when you're in love. Jinora was in this stage. She kissed Kai's neck, his shoulders, and his back. All the while she fondle Kai from underneath. She does her best to rub and stroke Kai through the fabric of his boxer briefs. She can feel the bronze boner. Kai moans. Jinora was definitely offering and Kai was definitely accepting. It was not that difficult to prepare Kai for he was still wound up from Bolin's exercise. Kai had never done it with a girl. He wasn't completely new at it. Kai had been slumming it in Ba Sing Se for a while. He has had to step in some brothels here and there. He has seen naked girls before but Jinora was not going to be like any hooker circle. Jinora was going to be pure and prized. Kai wanted Jinora but the only person he had been with was Bolin. But Kai wanted Jinora, and Bolin had been with girls before. Maybe it was his turn. Kai turned his body upside right and faced Jinora, who remained on top of him.

"Why now?" Kai asked.

"I have had my mind on your body and your body on my mind for some time now." Jinora answered.

"Are you sure about this, Jinora?" Kai concerned.

"If it's wrong, if it's right, I don't care. I just want to be with you." Jinora philosophized.

"Well. I am ready." Kai stated as he placed his hands on her rear.

"Just tell me what you want. Tell me what you like." Jinora stood up spread her legs across his waist and took her top off. It was official. It was serious. They kissed. They moaned. Kai was a bit shy. A little hesitant. "Don't be scare. I am your body type. This is something that you want to try. Just you and I." Jinora took charge. Kai became comfortable. He ran his hand up her delicate body. They kissed more. He ran his hands down her gentle legs. Jinora let her hair down and moved to suck on Kai's neck. The teen boys discovered that Jinora's lips felt different. They were softhearted. Kai also discovered that Jinora hand on his chest felt sympathetic. Kai noticed that she was on top but it was he who should take the control. Kai hold Jinora tight and flips the couple around. Kai was on top now. Kai kissed Jinora on her arrow tattoo.

"I am ready." Jinora announced.

"Don't tell your father." Kai whispered. They kissed one another. They lied with the other. They died for each other.

_Republic City Tunnel Network_

"In the aftermath, Xing'Shi agreed, mobster to mobster, that he owed me a favor. He would help me take back everything that belonged to me. Once I return to my throne, I will help him push out his rival gang, the Red Monsoons." Zolt ignored Mako's question and finished his story.

"Why did you tell us everything, Zolt?" Iroh asked

"Oh. Simply because I can. I mean, at this point, what could you do about it?" Zolt arrogantly answered.

"Where are you taking us?" Mako asked again.

"To the Equalist prisons Amon once used. He would have made a great kingpin if he wasn't so damn crazy." Zolt says. The truck stopped. The driver alerts Zolt that they have arrived. "I guess you will see now."

The back of the cargo truck was opened up. On the other side, it was Hasook who greeted the two detectives. The two detectives were led through the maze tunnels that ran under the city. The two were being guided to their prison cells. The walked through one hallway. Then turned into another and another and another. Anxiety and nervousness was running through Mako's mind. He was thinking if they should have broken free when they had the chance. There has been a Chi Blocker at the corner of every turn. It would have been easier to break free when they were in the truck. It would have been easier to break free from the driver and Zolt. Zolt does not even have his bending. Mako was regretting it. The two detectives were steered to one more hallway then, finally, the Equalist prison. It was a large room with 50 maybe 60 prison cells. Nearly all filled with 5 or 6 prisoners each. Chi Blockers patrolling the whole vicinity. Mako was regretting even more now. Mako looked to his left as he past the prison cells. Innocent civilians in some. Triple Threats in others. This project Zolt has, he has been planning it for a while. Little to no mistakes were made in keeping this covert. Recruiting the Agni Kais, regathering the Chi Blockers, recollecting explosives and recovering his authority; all under cloak and dagger. This was a large project maybe too large. Who could stop Zolt now? Zolt was in control of the majority mobs. Zolt has every metalbending police under duress at the Central City Station. Mako knew Zolt from a young age but he never knew the threat Zolt could be. Mako passed by some Republic City detectives in one cell and in the next cell he finds Lu and Gang. The demoted detectives from the Varrick investigation. They were in a cell barred by wood not metal. Behind them, was a woman facing the wall. A woman in a tank, sweatpants and boots. She had gray hair that reached down the back of her neck. Mako figures out this was not any ordinary woman. It was Lin Befong.

"Chief!" Mako shouts and presses against the cell door. Lin turns around.

"Detectives!" Lin answers back.

"What are you doing in here, Beifong? What happened?" Iroh asked surprised.

"I didn't even make it to the summit. Hasook had me ambushed before I even left." Lin condescends Hasook. Hasook turns his head down.

"That is why no one stayed put at headquarters." Iroh concludes.

"That's right I did not even get a chance to inform the squad." Lin answers.

"What are we going to do, Chief?" Mako asks.

"The Chief is held captive. So is the General of Armed Forces. The Avatar is disabled. All we can do is pray for a miracle." Lin consoles.

"Come on. Let's get going." Hasook pushes the two firebenders forward. The two kept walking deeper into the prison. Hope was decreasing the deeper they went. They stopped at a cell. There was man inside. A muscular man with a dark green shirt with the sleeves ripped off. The man had protruding deltoids, enlarged biceps and well developed triceps. The shirt was ripped and so was he. The guy had a green headband wrapped under his black hair. Mako recognized the only person in the world who would wear a headband, let alone a green one. It was his cousin.

"Can you open the door? These guys are staying here." Hasook ordered the Chi Blocker guard.

"Tu!" Mako called out. Tu turned around and greeted his cousin at the cell door.

"Mako what is going on?" Tu wanted to understand.

"It will all be okay. Where is the rest of the family? How are they doing?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. A group the masked guys just came to the house one day. They were looking around, flipping the place upside down looking for some kind of recipe." Tu told.

"What kind of recipe?" Mako investigated.

"They were trying to cook something. I don't know." Tu explained. "Then they took everyone prisoner."

"I'm worried about grandma." Mako stressed.

"Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself. What are we going to do, cousin?" Tu wanted to know.

"Cousin? You two are cousins?" Hasook gathered. "Then you can't stay here." Hasook pulled Mako out.

"Don't worry about anything, Tu. We will all get out of here just fine." Mako assures Tu.

Hasook officially separated the two detectives, leaving Iroh and Tu in the cell. Tu and Iroh sat down on parallel walls inside the cell. "What are you guys planning?" Tu asked Iroh. Iroh stayed quiet and ignored the question. He ignored the question because he did not have answer. What was he going to do? Zolt had thought of everything and Zolt probably did not even know the Avatar was going to handicap at this time. The thought of everything going on stressed Iroh. All the cards were in the enemy's hand. Iroh felt powerless. The stress and the helplessness aggravated him to that level. The level where he just needs to get some; some power.

"So you're Mako's cousin?" Iroh began a conversation with Tu.

"Yeah." Tu answered.

"So you know Bolin as well." Iroh kept the conversation going.

"Yeah. He is my cousin too." Tu followed the conversation.

"You look a little like him. It might be the earthbender thing." Iroh put together.

"Yeah. It could be." Tu kindly commented.

"How old are you?" Iroh tried to get closer to Tu. Both emotionally and physically.

"17. Bolin and I were born around the same time." Tu tells.

"You work out for sure." Iroh notices.

"Yeah. The gym is my life." Tu says.

"Yeah. What do you focus on?" Iroh asked.

"Everything. Shoulders, arms, chests and traps, abs, quads, glutes, and calves. One group of muscle for everyday of the week." Tu talked about his favorite subject. Iroh had done the job. He casted a net and Tu swam right into it.

"I can definitely see the results." Iroh compliments. Tu grins and flexes to see his own muscle.

"I have been able to do anything today. Well because of the whole prisoner thing." Tu excuses.

"What are you saying? You can work out right with your own body. Here, I need to work out too. So, let's just do some pushups right here right now." Iroh suggests.

The positioned themselves on the floor. Military style, they started simulating bench presses. 50 to 100, then 100 to 200. Iroh was able to keep up with the body builder. They moved to crunches. Iroh the first set of 50 with Tu holding Iroh at his feet. Tu did his set of 50 with Iroh holding him at his feet. Iroh does the next 50 when he finished Tu prepared to do the next 50. As soon as Tu was about to start his crunches, Iroh suggests to Tu that he take off his shirt. Iroh makes the argument that the shirt restrained his range of mobility. Tu is convinced and takes his shirt off. Tu shows of all of his gorgeous bronzed muscles. This is heading the way Iroh wanted.

"You spend a lot of your time in the sun?" Iroh asked whilst holding his feet.

"Yeah. I. Have. To. Pick. My. Own. Fruit." Tu give details.

"Pick your own fruit?" Iroh did not understand. Tu finishes his set. Iroh laid on his back and Tu held his feet.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" Tu wonders. Iroh smiles and obliges. Tu notices the scars on Iroh's torso. "How did you get those scars?"

"Why. Do. You. Pick. Fruit?" Iroh stammered because of the crunches.

"I am a fruit merchant. I pick fruit and then sell it in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se." Tu talks. Iroh finishes his set pretty quickly.

"I earn this scar from the battle of Unalaq and Vaatu." Iroh pointed to the scar on his right pec. Iroh stood up and pointed at a scar on his back. "This scar I earned from a pirate attack that sunk my ship six months ago."

"You have had plenty of experiences, huh." Tu gathered. They had bonded.

"Yea, here and there." Iroh humbly answered. He looked into Tu's naive eyes. Tu looked back into Iroh's guilty eyes. This conversation was under Iroh's control. "Want to do some squats?"

"Yeah I guess." Tu heeds and stands up. Iroh stands behind him and takes hold of Tu by the hips.

"Spread your legs and dip." Iroh instruct. Tu places his hands behind his head. He straightens his back. He separates his feet apart and bends his knees. Iroh closes the space between them. Tu extends his lower back out. Iroh and Tu make a little contact. Tail to shlong. Just a little taste. That's all it takes to make someone hungry. For whatever reason, Iroh's anaconda was famished. "Take off your pants.' Iroh says adamantly.

"What?" Tu is confused.

"You know because pants restrict you range of mobility as well." Iroh invents reasons. Tu, persuaded, takes off his shoes and pants. Tu remains in his jockstrap. Tu's choice of underwear finished Iroh's patience. Iroh was not going to be able to land this plane kindly. He wanted to get to the ground now. He was going to crash land this plane.

"I hope you don't mind my jockstrap. I-" Tu is cut off.

"Shut up." Iroh begins.

"Uhh. What?" Tu asked confused.

"I said shut up!" Iroh pulls back Tu's body against his. Body pressed against the other. Iroh grabs Tu's jaw with his left hand. Iroh pulls back his face and dropped his tongue in Tu's mouth. Tu fights Iroh's hold and breaks free.

"What are you doing?" Tu was frightened.

"Don't worry. What I'm about to do, you are going to like." Iroh guarantees.

Iroh pushes Tu against the wall. Tu is pressed against the wall, face first. Iroh pushes Tu with his left hand and smacks his glutes with his right hand. The glutes were firm and rigid. The two globes barely jiggles per smack. Iroh kept smacking. Iroh wanted to smack Tu until his end became red. It was more difficult because of Tu's tan. So Iroh kept smacking, and smacking, and smacking away. Tu shrieked because it started to hurt. Finally Tu was red, Iroh beat the slab until it was tender. Iroh dropped to his knees and dug his nose deep into Tu's back entrance. Iroh began tonguing Tu from behind. Tu moans. Iroh excavates the tunnel. Iroh curves his tongue to the left. Iroh rolls his tongue inside and twists it. Tu gasps. Iroh held tight to Tu's steady thighs. Iroh clawed into Tu's burly legs. Immovable like the stump of a tree. Iroh pulls out and splits the cheeks. Iroh spits a good spit and drills his two fingers into Tu. Tu can't help but groan. Iroh want Tu ready for the anaconda. Iroh pushes in and pulls out very quickly. In and out. Out then back in. Tu was prepped and Iroh was eager. Iroh takes down Tu's jockstrap. Iroh gives Tu another good smack. Tu shrieks. Iroh pulls down his own pants and releases his serpent. Iroh gives himself a hand. He wants himself a little harder. Iroh enters Tu. Once completely in, Iroh slowly grinds and speeds up to fast humps. Iroh humping Tu intensely, into the wall. Iroh humped hard. Tu squealed in between each hump. "Ah." Tu squealed. Iroh humped. "Ah." Tu squealed. Iroh humped. "AH!" Tu squealed. Iroh humped. "Shut up!" Iroh commanded. Iroh covered Tu's mouth with his left hand. "I never thought such a brawny guy would scream like a little pussyboy." Iroh degraded him. Iroh kept humping away. Tu's penis kept crashing against the wall. Iroh saw this and he did not care. He humped harder. Iroh, like a plumber, was snaking the drain. Iroh found himself comfortable. In between the Earth Kingdom's boy buttocks. Tu tried to make himself a little more comfortable by arching his butt outward. Iroh held onto Tu's mouth with one hand and kept his posture by holding on to Tu's right shoulder. Iroh liked the new position. He was able to reach more profound spaces. "Alright. I am going to let go of your mouth but promise me you will stay quiet." Iroh warns. Tu wails under his breath in agreement. Iroh takes his hand off and Tu follows directions. Tu stayed quiet.

Iroh moved his hand around the teenage athletic body. Iroh could not get enough. Iroh groped every muscle on the body builder. Iroh ran his finger tips on every possible square inch of suntanned skin. Tu bent over his body completely at a 90 degree angle. Tu post his hands against the wall for he knew what was coming. The pounding of a lifetime. Iroh dug into Tu's hips. Iroh held steady and started humping away. Humping and humping and humping. Iroh exhaled short shot of breath. Something like small grunts of work. Iroh thrusted his frustrations away. Tu was biting his bottom lip. Tu had his toes curled and he could not stop bending his ankles.

"AhHhH." Tu moaned.

"What did I say?!" Iroh reminded Tu and smacks his ass one more time.

"I could not help it. Iroh. Iroh, I am about to cum." Tu warns. Iroh stops his motion. He grabs Tu by the jaw again. He picks him up close and whispers to his ear.

"You can cum when I say so." Iroh enlightens. Iroh clasps Tu's dick in his right hand and drops his tongue inside Tu's mouth again and steals one ferocious kiss.

Iroh flips the situation. Iroh puts his back against the wall and backed Tu on top of him. Iroh was between the wall and a hard place. Iroh began jerking off Tu. Tu started clipping his hip. This is what Iroh wanted, a remote controlled body. Tu twitched his back onto Iroh. Tu bent over and backed it up. Tu backed it up and Iroh fronted forward. Iroh pulled on Tu's hair and they continued the motion. They continue until Iroh felt Tu's cock spasm. Iroh stopped because he knew Tu wanted to cum. Iroh was close too so he decided to finish Tu off. Iroh tugged from the base to the tip until _squirt_. All of Tu's leakage squirted on the floor. Iroh removed Tu from his person and jerked himself off until he jetted all over Tu's back. Tu crashed on the floor. Iroh massaged the sticky substance all over Tu's body. Tagging Tu with his scent. Everyone will know that Iroh was there.

Iroh stands up and readjusts himself. He clothes himself. Iroh looks at the ground. Tu is on the floor. Tu was catching his breath as his body is spread on the floor. Iroh realizes what has happened. Iroh realizes that he has just fucked Mako's cousin. Iroh realizes that the Chi Blocker guard was watching the whole time and it appears that the Chi Blocker liked the show. He acknowledges he might have a problem. A problem worth having.


End file.
